2400 Hours
by Slothmonster
Summary: :Human: It all started with that notebook...
1. Curiosity an introduction

**Before you read:** This is my first time uploading anything and I can start off saying that I am a bit nervous in doing so. I am not all that great of a writer but this is something that I would like to see to the end. Second, this is an anthropomorphic version of the characters of PoM. Finally, I apologize if I fall out of character in many places. Its something I am trying to practice and work on.  
Thank you.

_June 1st 1630 hours. _

The school bell rang which had released the many middle school students, in the midst of the group of rambunctious kids a male standing 5"6' awaited by the flagpole that resided in the middle of the school's premises. His deep blue eyes darted down at his watch, it had already been 2 minutes and there was no sign of the rest of his crew. He was getting very impatient, his foot began to tap.

"Where on earth are they, there are going to be extra drills--" he was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"Skippa! Wait up!" a smaller boy chased after him as fast as his little legs could and stepped up to Skipper's side. Skipper looked down to see the pudgier 6th grader look up at him with his usual innocent grin.

"Private, what took you so long?" Was his first question. The smaller one, dubbed Private, was catching his breath before he stood upright saluting up to the other before his hand dropped back to his side and slipping into his pocket.

"I left my bag in the gym Sir, I ran back to get it as fast as I could Skippa," the younger of the two's had a distinct British accent and was obvious he was going through puberty still. Skipper furrowed his brows down at the other and then gave a more relaxed look to him nodding his head.

"Where's Rico?" the next question he threw to the younger one.

"I'm don't rightly know Skippa," he gave Skipper a shrug of his shoulders and rubbed his nose finally getting back his breath. The older boy let out a grunt in dissatisfaction.

"I don't know where K'wolski is either, he may be in the science wing talking with Mista Sykes about something,"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_1645 hours._

Its been fourteen minutes now and both Private and Skipper had already began their journey back to the cul-de-sac that they resided in. Both of them walked back to Skippers back yard and dropped their bags off on the desk and went over to the two big trees that had bordered between his house and his neighbor's. The taller one jumped up and climbed his way up to the top and lent him an arm to Private, due to his rounder physique climbing up things was not his strong suit.

Within the tree house the finish was a thick metal which is hard to believe that it could stay up within two trees as it had. The inside was sleek and very simplistic. In the back there was a small television and two chairs on each side of it. Center of their HQ was a mid-sized table that had assorted drawers with items hanging out of it. On the right upon entering, there were four sleeping bags on the floor. If there was an emergency meeting the group would stay the night in the fort. Finally, to the left was a small computer where most of Kowalski's notes, files, and theories stayed. Every now and then the others would use the computer to play solitaire, seeing how they couldn't get the internet in here.

"I should probably start on Rico and Kowalski's drills for being tardy.." Skipper mumbled to himself looking down into his hands starting to contemplate within his head. Private shuddered at the thought of Skipper's means of punishment training. The stuff they did now was quite straining as it is, Private made sure that he was always right on time and up when Skipper commanded. Due to him being the apprentice he did get slack but would try to keep on his leader's good side.

Back at the school a taller more slender male had shoved his stuff into his book bag looking about at the chemistry sets placed out at all the tables from experiments earlier in the day, Kowalski loved this room and this part of the school. Science was his strongest subject and always has been, he was the strategist of his group of friends always coming up with theories and mathematics of their missions. He held a notepad close to a body and a pen in his ear,

"See you tomorrow Mr Sykes, I would like to engage about the Ptolemy theory..its quite intriguing hearing how most people used to believe that the Earth was in the center of the universe," his voice chirped giving the professor a quick wave of the hand stepping from the chem lab and making his way down to the commons where he knew he would find Rico who had the habit of staying after.

His expression changed consistently as he walked down the now quiet hall. In a quick motion his hand reached for his pen and started to jot into his notepad, no one could ever understand what he was writing. Not only because of how in depth of thought he got into, but, also because he had deplorable handwriting.

Upon entry to the commons he found who he was looking for, Rico, the brute force and weapons expert of the team. His body was bulkier, but not enough to make him fat, muscular was the correct word for him. The only thing odd about him was, he wouldn't speak. No he wasn't a mute, no one ever knew why he wouldn't speak. The group even went as far as to ask Rico's mother why he didn't speak but she never disclosed said information to them, she would just play it off with a nervous laugh. Another eccentric thing about the quiet one was he would carry around a very large backpack, bigger more so than most, everything thinks he had it custom made so he could carry around more items for the group. It almost seemed that it was a bottomless pit, just like his stomach.

Taking a swig of his coke the bulkier male turned to look at the slender tall one who stood 6"3' now before him, a goofy smile came over his face. On his left cheek was a large gash that ran from his cheek bone down to his jaw diagonally. Only Skipper knew how that scar came to be on his face since the two of them had quite a story of their past. Both Private and Kowalski have asked once or twice about the scar but never got a straight answer from Skipper, and since Rico didn't speak there was no real way to get it from him.

"Hello there Rico, good school food?" Kowalski managed to ask pulling himself away from his thoughts setting the notepad between his waist and arm. Rico gave an eager nod and began walking off alongside his fellow team mate back to HQ.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_1713hours._

Both Kowalski and Rico finally made their ways to Skipper's back yard and up into Head Quarters,

"Rico! Kowalski!" Skipper said with a firm tone his eyes slanting in disappointment at the two.

"Yes Sir!" The tall one spoke up as both took the salute to their higher up.

"You two are 43 minutes late to headquarters! What on earth were you two doing!?"

Still in saluting position the two exchanged glances before Kowalski spoke up.

"My apologies Skipper! I had to do a deeper study in the range of which I could create the force field around HQ," he paused at dropped his hand to his side looking at the slouch posture brute still attempting to keep his salute, "and Rico wanted to engage in the after school snacks they offer in the commons," Rico dropped his arm down to his side and nodded wildly giving Skipper his signature crazed smile.

"Excuses are not an option men!" he replied and tapped his foot before walking over to the table and pressing his hands down on it looking at the tardy duo.

"Both of you, twenty laps around the up street, through Devil's forest, and up the hill again. I want you both back here at 1800 hours, got it?" Skipper rose his eyebrow giving them both the annoyed glare.

"Yessir Skipper!" Kowalski barked loyally the two of them saluting.

"Dismissed,"

Kowalski sighed airily as he stepped foot on the ground under HQ and began to trudge off to the other side of the cul-de-sac, Rico followed up with his silence to the side of his fellow tardy friend giving him his doofy smile. The intellectual turned to look at the other and gave him a chuckle to the expression. The laugh of his friend only encouraged him to make a bigger smile and let out a grunt of satisfaction. Once they made their way to the top of the hill it was only a few moments before the started, Rico took off a few steps ahead of him which was to be expected. He was the slower one of the team, he had the brain but not many physical advantages.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_1800 hours. After the mission_

Skipper had been cleaning about in HQ picking up the messes that the others had left around from previous missions, while Private rested in a chair watching a soap opera that he was starting to get sucked into.

The two crawled back up into the fort, Kowalski was panting due to the lack of physical skills. Rico kept the spacey goofy smile as he scratched his spiked up hair.

"M--Mission complete, Skipper- Sir.." the taller one now walking over to the --- and pulled a water bottle from the --- popping it open and taking four big gulps from it followed by a long sharp sigh.

"Damn Kowalski..your really out of shape! Maybe I need to put you out on more practice," Skipper gestured with a chuckle. Kowalski only returned the laugh and attempted to shrug the thought off the thought of doing even more of those laps, he didn't need more scratches and cuts. After slamming the last of the bottle he took a seat in the chair next to Private who was tranced by the ongoing drama on the television. The taller one pushed his glasses up and observed over the apprentice and grabbed his notebook starting to scribble the reactions Private had shown from the show.

Rico went to a corner of their fort and began to play on his DS, it kept him entertained for the most part until he was needed. A satisfied laugh came from him starting to shoot the space ships in his way on the game.

_It was just a typical day, for the most part. _

---------------------------------------------------------------

_2100 hours._

It was now Nine O'clock and the sun was starting to set. Nine was the time each of the crew members resided back to their original homes and meet the next morning to walk to school. Private packed up his backpack and waved his goodbyes before leaving out of their HQ and walked down the street until he met at his house. Mother greeting him as she did, offering him a plate of cookies with her sweet motherly smile.

Next to leave was Kowalski, most of his things were already packed up. "I'll greet you first thing in the morning Skipper, I need to speak to you about tomorrow's mission," the leader gave him an affirming grunt and saluted to his taller comrade before he jumped out of the tree stably landing on the grass below. Kowalski lived four doors away from Private. Rico and his leader were the only two left. There was the weird awkward silence between them, this often didn't bother Private because he had gotten used to it by now.

"Rico?" he struck up. Rico turned to look at the other and cocked his head with curiosity. Private folded up his cleaning cloth and shoved it into the drawer resting up against the table holding a notepad in his hands, familiar to the one Kowalski had.

"Could you return this to Kowalski? I need to start working on my essay for class," the other groaned out with grief before handing him the bright yellow notepad. Rico didn't object and nodded with delight taking it from him and gave him a wave before crawling his way down the tree fort.

The big boned boy looked down at the notepad for a moment as he trudged down the cement sidewalk. His eyes squinted attempting to read what his friend had written down. With surprise, he could read it just fine, every line was like a big bold print that you see when getting an eye exam. Rico idly flipped through each page not being able to understand any of it, seeing how it was too in depth for him to figure without help. He got to the back pages and noticed something out of the ordinary, his name was written followed by small profiles of his face from different angles thrown about. Rico stopped and opened his eyes in confusion and shock, a low grunt emitted from his throat. Why was Kowalski drawing his face in the back of his notepad? Or his name, for that matter. Desperate, he shut the pad and gulped, his expression became perplexed still trying to contemplate the reason for this. He couldn't get it out of his head, the thought of Kowalski liking him boggled his mind.

After pushing the thought back with a quick disbelieving shake of his head Rico made it to his house. His hand shook while knocking on the front door. Seconds past which felt like hours, the huskier boy began to chew on his lip until the door finally opened. He let out a sigh seeing Kowalski's same old expression, his tall friend must have been working on a new formation or something to give him that hard in concentration look.

"Hello Rico, this is..unexpected" his voice trailed off giving him a feeble laugh. Rico held the notepad out flashing him a smile. Kowalski lit up and delicately took back his notepad and rubbed his fingers over the side of it.

"Oh thank you! I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot to grab my notebook," The genius looked down at his writing and then snapped back when Rico cleared his throat.

"Uh, well..I appreciate you dropping this off for me," the other just gave a nod of his head followed by a shrug before waving to him trudging his way back to his house, which was next to Private's.

Upon returning to his own home, there was no one to greet him. The one called 'mother' was lazily sitting in the recliner with a beer in hand watching The Jerry Springer Show. Rico winced in disgust and slipped his shoes off walking past his mom, he thought that his own family should be on that damned show. He made his way into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and freezer doors. There was slim pickings here, mom had often eaten everything while he was out at school. To not disturb his mother, he shut the doors quietly and turned over to the pantry kneeling down and grabbing his stash of chips he would always grab from the school when the lunch ladies weren't looking. As quick as he could, Rico slipped himself up the stairs and hid in his room the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_June 2nd 2400 hours._

Hours have passed and the boy was absorbed into his game, Halo 2. He was kicking ass, which wasn't out of the ordinary. This game was a breeze on any level, only reason he kept playing was to play online even if he never said anything into his headset.

With no warning his room went black, mom turned off the fuse box. She was going to bed and this was her means of saying it was bed time for Rico. An airy sigh left his lips setting down the remote on his chair stumbling around in the dark until he found his bed slipped off his shirt and threw it on to the floor below accompanied by his pants leaving him into just his boxer shorts. His now almost nude body flopped atop of his cool bed sheets making him shiver in appreciation for mother nature's cool breeze that had crept in earlier during the cooler part of the day.

The thoughts of Kowalski arose in his head once more making him shift uncomfortably. Rico stared up at the ceiling letting the idea bubble. Kowalski..the team's strategist, liking him? It seemed almost preposterous, he shook his head in disagreement to it and continued to ponder for quite some time.

His eyes began to feel heavy even if he was still in thought, and it was getting late, or, at least he assumed so. Rico cuddled his way under his blankets and nestled up to his pillow.

_Kowalski loving him, Rico, the mute. It couldn't be possible, the idea of it...was weird, but, his mind didn't object the thought. In fact...he liked it. _

With that last thought, he dozed off to sleep.


	2. Unexpected

_June 2nd 0700 hours_

" CARRIK," was his usual alarm in the morning, Rico poked his head from his blankets looking over at his furious mother trying not to give her a glare. Her face was sour with disdain as she looked at her son who looked so comfy under his blankets.

"GET UP, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL," she snarled at him before storming out his room with a slam to his door. His body flinched as the sound echoed through his ears, Rico let out his held in sigh and shifted into a sitting position to the edge of his bed. After a few moments he got himself dressed and out of the house in under ten minutes which was just enough time for him to meet up with the group at HQ.

By the time Rico got up to the Tree he had been the second to arrive, followed by Private, and finally Kowalski. All three of them stood to attention in front of Skipper and he returned a salute. The shorter one began to pace back and forth,

" Alright men, from what I've heard there is going to be someone moving in the the house next door to mine which means that the fort may be in jeopardy," Skipper revealed staring back at his team mates. The group gasped at the thought of loosing half of their domain.

"So Kowalski we need options and I expect them before school gets out," he demanded pointing a finger to the tall one.

"Yes sir!" he gave the leader a nod and lightly rubbed his hand over his notepad in his arm. Rico turned his head in hesitance noticing the pad making his expression falter.

"Okay, lets get going then," the team saluted before they all headed off. The bigger boned one let out a grunt for one of them to wait, which had been Skipper.

"Whats the matter Rico?" he asked with a cock of his head. Rico rubbed at his stomach in a feeble manner before walking over to the fridge grabbing a piece of cake and starting to munch into it.

"Not able to eat again..?" Skipper said solemnly looking over to his friend. The other with a mouth full of cake just nodded and began to walk his way over to the ladder and stepped down. Leader sighed before rubbing his chin and face following after Kowalski and Private.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_0825 hours._

Class started in a five minutes, which was just enough time for each of the group to get to their classes; Skipper and Kowalski started off in History while Rico and Private were in mathematics.

Within the history class room Skipper and Kowalski were placed at the back of the room which it easier to pass plans to one another, which the teacher failed to notice. The genius never had to really pay attention seeing how he would read ahead in his classes, he had enough free time during the weekends or when the group wasn't doing anything.

Kowalski handed over the yellow paper to Skipper who immediately grabbed for it while the teacher's back was turned. With a flick of the wrist the older one opened up the paper and read over the note his eyes squinting to manage to read his strategist's horrid handwriting. _If my assumptions are correct, and I am getting this from the gossip around the school this morning, K. Julien is the one who is moving in next door to you_

Skipper let out a soft grunt in disgust to the thought of Julien. He was the most popular kid in school, the self-proclaimed 'King of the School', the reason for the 'K' before his name. Julien moved to New York about a year ago and fit in quite quick.

_From who specifically did you hear this?_ Was Kipper's reply before throwing the note to him. Kowalski's hand scribbled on the page and folded it back up handing it back.

"Kowalski! What City in the US centralized meat packing as a business in the 18th century?h the teacher had asked looking to the back of the room to the student caught in the act of note passing.

"Uh, Chicago, I believe.." he had replied and kept the note in his hand for a moment awaiting for the teacher to turn around.

"Correct, I know you are at the top of the class but that doesn't mean I am going to slack on you.." the teacher had warned while writing upon the board.

With a turn of Skipper's head he looked to the caught male and mouthed 'We'll talk about this at lunch'

---------------------------------------------------------------

_1200 hours. Lunch Time._

Rico was stuffing his face as his normal ritual during lunch time, if it was up to him he would grab three lunches instead of the maximum of two. Kowalski and Skipper has been sitting on one side and engaged in the options to keep the for completely theirs. Private kept silent eating his own food looking over to the two and back at Rico whom was now resting on the table in content of a full belly. A faint sigh came from him idly pushing his vegetables back and forth on his Styrofoam plate keeping to himself looking over at the two then back at the full one to his right who had seemed to have worn a perplexed face as he stared over at Kowalski's notepad.

"Are you alright there, Rico?" the younger one asked giving him a look of concern. Truthfully, Rico was still perplexed about the notepad fiasco.

"Uh-uh," he lied blatantly giving Private a fake smile looking down for a second.

_He needed to say something, but how would he do it..?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_1845 hours. _

The group was in each of their usual areas, though, Skipper had to leave the team earlier to study on his essay or he wouldn't be allowed out of the house. Curse parents. Private offered up to help With no second thought, the younger one would take any time to help on a project that his leader needed extra assistance on. This left Rico and Kowalski alone to themselves in HQ.

Due to the predicament, the older one couldn't even bother with his game today. He laid in a slump in the corner of the room watching over his teammate as he worked on his AP science work. The silence in the air was unnerving the studious one turning to Rico his eyebrows slanting in worry.

"Uhh..Rico, are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself today.." Kowalski set his pencil down and pressed his arms up on to the table studying the slumped one. Seeing that his mood has been caught he perked up his expression and nodded trying to put up a facade

It didn't take long for him to figure it out, but, if he didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't press. That's skipper's job. His eyes turned down to look at his papers and decided to collect them up.

"Maybe we should head in for the night, nothing really got accomplished today...sadly," He sighed and got up from his chair pushing it in and starting to turn things off. Rico still sat where he was. Hearing not even a grunt in response he frowned.

"Rico..C'mon.." Kowalski insisted holding a hand out to him. Rico raised his head again studying his friend's or secret lover's hand. With hesitance his hand raised up and grabbed tugging himself up, which had made the other let out a strained grunt to keep himself from falling over. The pitch black eyes bet into the cobalt ones, Rico had never been this close to his team mate before. He could feel his cheeks flush a light pink making him cut eye contact.

Kowalski raised his eyebrow in confusion before starting to walk off ahead of the other, he grunted as his eyes moved down noticing Rico hadn't let go.

"Whats the matter?" this wasn't normal of Rico, and in a flash his thoughts began to accumulate again. The mute one looked up at the other before letting go of his hand and in a quick motion wrapped his arms around the other embracing Kowalski.

"R-Rico!"

Kowalski's eyes widened feeling the big muscled arms tug him up against Rico. What was he doing? The taller one could feel his cheeks burn crimson as he struggled to get free of the locked grip around his waist, which proved to fail as he was a lot weaker than his teammate.

Rico ignored the exclaimed shout of his name giving his friend's chest a light nuzzle of his cheek. Finally, Kowalski shoved the other back and looked at him for a moment trying to understand what had just happened. The bulkier one grunted as he was shoved away from making him let out a whimper.

"I need to get going Rico, I suggest you leave too.." his mind was now a jumbled bunch of thoughts unable to even speak said sentence clearly. With that Kowalski took his leave from the back yard.

Rico was left to the silence and rejection that radiated within the room, why had he been nudged off? Didn't Kowalski like him? He looked to his feet contemplating to himself before grabbing his DS off the table and crawled out finally just taking enough time to see Kowalski enter his home.

His expression of confusion stayed stained into his face gripping his backpack strap tightly before trudging back to the hellhole that he called home. Upon entourage he saw someone he didn't see often at home, his father. The taller and even more muscled man gave his son a demeaning glare, Rico shot his eyes downward and bit his lip.

The silence between the three of them had raised the tension making the hair on Rico's body stand up. With an attempt to get past his parents he slipped down the hall and made his way up the stairs.

"Carrik, where do you think your going?" a low booming voice echoed as he continued up the stairs making him flinch. The boy dreaded what his father would do if he didn't acknowledge him but kept going up the stairs. His name was called again but with a more harsh tone.

"If you don't answer me so help me god I will come up there and beat your ass," the older one threatened starting to storm up after his son. Rico continued into his bedroom before he was grabbed by the latch on his backpack and thrown to the floor making him grunt in pain.

"Why on earth aren't you doing better in school!? Do I have to beat the shit out of you again!?" he snarled down at the boy on the floor. Laying on the floor Rico shook his head in silence before getting back up and walking past his dad dropping off the large bag into the corner of his room. His father's brows furrowed watching as he left once again in just his boxer shorts and walking to the bathroom. As Rico passed his dad again he felt a force push on his back making him stumble into the bathroom crashing to the tile.

"What is with you not speaking!? You speak to your father when he is talking to you damn it!" the slurring one towered over his son grabbing at his arm and throwing him up against the wall in the bathroom forcing him to wince as he felt his head hit the back of the drywall, the one grabbing him smelled of strong alcohol making cringe. His father's dilated eyes pierced into his making him redirect his view to the door where his mother stood trying to figure out what had happened. From what he knew he'd get a bitching from her as well later on once his father left.

The grip on his arm tightened forcing him to grunt in pain gritting his teeth to attempt bear through it before he was chucked toward the tub causing Rico to stumble into it.

"If you don't get your grades back up then I will take you back to Queens with me," his voice was stern as he glared at his now beat up son he had laid limp in the tub. Things got blurry for a moment before he closed his eyes zoning out.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_1845 hours. Kowalski's Place. _

It was a quiet night back at his house, his face was still burning the crimson red that Rico had left upon it. He slipped his shoes off and stepped into the silence. Kowalski in a sense, lived alone. His mother worked the night shift and his father was always off on meetings about theories or testing new experiments with the highest scientists in the community. A sigh left him and set his bag down by the door taking out what he needed for the night.

"Why on earth would Rico throw himself on me..like he did," he asked aloud rubbing his chin trying to keep his thoughts clear but clearly failing. His mind was toying with him, repeating the scene over and over and the feeling of his muscular arms around his waist keeping him close. For the first time, Kowalski began to wander off reasonable thoughts. The boy dug into the fridge for a water bottle and in the pantry for a handful of saltines and headed off into his own bedroom.

Like most things around him, the bedroom was neat and tidy. Blankets folded on his bed, his desk clear of any clutter, a tag board full of his momentary note or school assignment schedules. He collectively set his papers and folders in the corner of his desk pulling out a pencil and pen setting them to the side of his stuff. After doing so he moved over to his small radio and turned it on, the soft sound of opera blending into his room. Finally getting his room set for his studies he turned towards his window.

Kowalski gave a hard long look at Rico's house which was right across the big circular center of their cul-de-sac. The lights were on in his room, but he couldn't see his fellow teammate in anywhere. He let out a sigh feeling a bit ashamed for 'spying' on him but kept it to the back of his head. His eyes squinted trying to get a better view, he smiled, there was Rico setting his backpack down.

"He doesn't seem to be acting different at home.." he drew out before turning back from the window with a yawn.

"I need to start working on options for Julien moving here.." Kowalski worked his way over to his desk and took a seat grabbing his pencil and starting.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_2032 hours. _

Once he came to, Rico sat up into the tub looking at his elbow which had started to bruise up. The sound of shouts rang in his ears before getting out of the bathtub wobbling to the door to shut and lock it. While he was in the bathroom he may as well have washed off the abuse he was just assaulted with. He sighed and turned the water on and pulled himself out of his shorts and stepped in. The warm water beat against his body was calming, it felt nice and kept him from thinking about what happened today.

Rico looked down at his arm noticing the grip mark his father had left and ran his fingers along it being careful if it was too tender. His body could take a beating, but not one from his own father that was for sure. Why did things have to be so hard for him? Everything was just fine until the night his father gave him his scar. He was the reason that he got so tough, he needed to be able to defend himself somehow.

After the calming rinse off he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off grabbing a clean pair of shorts from one of the drawers he kept full of clean clothing. Once decent he unlatched the door and poked his head out listening to sound of conflict downstairs. Hearing silence he crept his way out and made it to his room unscathed. This night was horrible, he just wanted his bed. With a flick of his finger he shut the lights off and made his way to his bed. Rico leaned into his bed and dropped into it shifting to look out his window noticing Kowalski's window open.

He gave out a whimper and rolled himself over to face his wall and tried to sleep.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_2034_ _hours. Kowalski's place._

After a good study session his eyes trailed down to his papers and began sifting through them until he noticed one page that seemed out of place. He raised his eyebrow and picked it up, to his inspection it was drawings of Rico. When did he do this? Kowalski let out a noise in frustration.

"Bah, am I loosing it?" His voice went quiet noticing each pose he had drawn of his crew member. This was unsatisfactory this isn't part of his profiling. Kowalski leaned over and grabbed for his notepad and flipped to the back pages noticing his studies of him starting to go back into thought.

"Did he think that I had feelings for him because of this? But," he paused and leaned back into his chair scratching at his cheek. "I do this in all my notebooks...I did one of Skipper..Private..heck even one of myself.." the perplexed one thought aloud.

"I'll have to fix this..." Kowalski said with hesitance, as much as he wanted to, he also didn't. Rico could protect him like he did the rest of the team. His strong physique and love for explosions could work well with his quite feeble body frame and interest in experiments. He could feel his cheeks flush red looking down at his portraits.

"...I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.." he confirmed to himself and tried to give a serious face, but he couldn't fool himself. After his lie to himself, Kowalski shut off his desk lamp and stripped down to his shorts trading them in for his sleeping pajamas. Once he hit his bed he began to toss and turn already, it was getting hard to sleep as of lately. Especially now, with what happened earlier on. All he ever did was think for the team and now that something had to do with him...he didn't know what to do.


	3. Determination

_June 3rd 0935 hours._

At this time during the school day each of the students was separated. This is one of the two hours that Kowalski had an advantage in this class, Intro to Biology.

"Alright class! Today we are going to be dissecting fish," the girls of the class let out a shrill whine of terror while on the other hand the boys had cheered. Kowalski didn't take much mind to his kind of lab, he had done virtual ones so this could be just as easy aside from the smell of formaldehyde and fish guts. Besides, he was too off in space to care about something so easy.

"Jasper I am paring you with Buck," Kowalski looked up, dazed, at the teacher.

"Alright, I can do that.." he replied and got up from his desk grabbing his notepad and the instructions from the front of the room. Both Buck and the spacious one made their ways to the lab table. Within the small plater was a fish soullessly looking up at the two peering over it, Buck sneered grabbing for a scalpel and turning it on to the spine.

"Make an incision into the stomach and cut away the outer layer, try not to damage any of the organs.." Kowalski read from the small pamphlet that they were given. This was child's play he would let his group member do this. Besides, he already knew all the questions to the sheet they were to fill out. Once finished he set the paper aside and watched Buck mutilate the fish. For some reason he still couldn't concentrate. How would he go about confronting Rico about this? Dammit. Why did this have to be so hard?

After the twenty minutes given for the lab students had returned to their desks to clean up, put their things away, and hand in their papers.

"Nice job today class, tomorrow is the finals test so I hope you all come prepared with a number two pencil and good night's rest!" Kowalski got up and dragged himself out of class as the bell finally rang from a class that seemed like it would never end.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_1200 hours. Lunch Time_

Once everyone had finished their food Kowalski looked over at Rico noticing he was nice and full. He decided to take this time to confront him. The tall one cleared his throat.

"Uhm..Rico, could I talk to you please?" his voice was feeble compared to the booming voices of the students crowded into the small lunch room commons. The larger one raised his eyes to meet with his making him frown. With some some resistance Rico nodded his head in agreement, he really didn't want to..he knew he'd be yelled at again. Skipper gave Kowalski a look of confusion raising his eyebrow.

"Kowalski why do you need to talk to Rico?" He struck up adjusting himself to face the nervous looking one.

_Damn it, why didn't I think of this earlier.._

"ahegm.." he let out clearing his throat before addressing his leader.

"I need to speak with him about an experiment I am conducting.." Hopefully this would pull Skipper's bluff. The silent look of deep thought Skipper had was unnerving, Kowalski started to fidget before his leader nodded his head in confirmation.

"Alright, just be back before lunch is over you two. Dismissed!" Skipper stated and began to start on his work having the help of his apprentice once more.

"Yessir!" he confirmed getting up from his seat and walking down the hall. Rico got up slowly walking aside his team member.

The older one knew the exact right spot to confront him on this. His mind riddled and writhed in anxiousness until they had finally reached the small alcove by the art wing of the school. Rico stood up against the wall and looked to his feet not wanting to take eye contact with the other.

"Okay.." he spoke with a shook up voice.

"Rico...its not that I don't.." Kowalski was drawing a blank making him give a frustrated look, he could feel his face burning up already.

"have feelings for you..I just think that.." there was a long silence after this which gave Rico a bit of worry. He lifted his head and looked at the other whom was obviously flustered.

"argh.." A grunt came from the fumbling one, his hand on his face trying to return the grasp on the thoughts that have been flying away from him. Rico gave out a whine hoping that he would spit it out already. Kowalski finally let out one big sigh and grabbed both of Rico's hands and held them tight in his sweating ones.

"Rico I.."

"Hello there faggoty ones!" an accented voice came from behind the two followed by a small giggle. Kowalski panicked and let go of the hands of the one he was going to confess to. With a quick turn of his head he was greeted by the smug face of the suspected new neighbor and his posse; K. Julien, Maurice, and Mort.

"Hello Julien," he had replied ignoring his comment. Kowalski's face wore a look of wary and frustration still covered by the light blush as well.

"What are we doing back in the alcove of secrecy? Julien's voice had the taste of Hindu in it making it hard for him to create even a normal sentence.

"Rico and I were just talking about something we couldn't tell the rest of the group," Julien was daft, he shouldn't be able to figure out past that. A look of puzzlement came to the 'king's' face. Maurice was small and more of a stubby looking guy compared to his tall and slender cousin. Mort rested to the left side of his friend letting out another giggle.

"Ah, I the king is needing this spot if you are done with your hushy hushy talkies," he pointed to the exit of the alcove his other hand resting upon his hip in an effeminate pose. Maurice grunted as he was hit in the head by the hand flying backwards.

The exchange student gave his cousin a scowl placing his other hand on his hip.

"Maurice! Why must you always be getting in the way of my royal hand!?" Julien hissed. The stubbier one let out a sigh and rubbed his face talking under his breath.

"Uhh..we'll talk to you later Juli-"

"K. Julien!" he corrected Kowalski. The other rolled his eyes and started to move behind the group, Rico following closely behind.

Once the two returned Skipper and Private gave them both a smile before weakening to the glum looks of the two.

"What's the matter with you two? Ya look worse than the kids after lunch on Taco Tuesday," which was some pretty vivid imagery. They stole a glance to each other before taking their seats.

"I'll..tell you in a few days Skipper," Kowalski murmured under his breath with a deep sigh. The other looked at him long and hard before turning back to his homework.

"Skippa, you need to finish this.." the younger one whined tapping his paper.

"Another time Private, lunch is almost over," he chuckled and ruffled up his hair in affection.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_1647 hours._

After school the group had walked their way back home for the most part in silence. To no surprise there were already U-Haul trucks parked in front of Skipper's house. A loud growl in frustration came from the stumpier one walking around the moving trucks and walked to the back yard with his team.

"Argh great..and so this will last how long?" Skipper turned to his options man. Kowalski was left out in space as his eyes focused on the clouds in the sky. The leader began to snap his fingers in front of the one staring into the sky.

"KOWALSKI!" he barked out. Kowalski returned from space and looked down at the frustrated one.

"u-uhm what Skipper I was thinking..sorry," his voice was low and apologetic grabbing his notepad and holding his pencil to it.

"How long are these U-Hauls going to be here.." Skipper repeated with less patience this time holding both his hands to his hips. With a few scribbles and momentary pauses he flipped the page around showing it to him.

"About four Days tops.." Kowalski said before placing his pad to his side.

Skipper gave a long hard pause and turned to look at his team members, "Alright men, today I am giving you guys a day off.." he had informed them.

"But, I need you, Private, tonight is the last night I have to work on my final project and I am..far from finishing," Skipper admitted, ashamed.

Kowalski gave his leader a furrow of his brow running a few thoughts.

"Did you not need my help Skipper?" he asked feeling a bitter taste of hurt on his tongue. A light chuckle came from him and gave his strategist a smile.

"Well if you wanted to help me with...economics then sure," Skipper glanced at the younger one who in turn let out a giggle. Kowalski never would have pegged the man that his leader was for someone who would take an economics class.

"Study hard everyone tomorrow is a final and I expect to hear of good scores!" he demanded. Each member gave a salute and began to turn their way back to their homes. Kowalski hesitated and grabbed for Rico's hand as he left. The quiet one flinched and looked back at him, his face aching in sorrow.

"Rico..we need to finish our conversation.."

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_2039 hours._

The two of them had made their way to the park that resided atop the hill behind their cul-de-sac. Kowalski placed himself atop the jungle gym looking out to the sun that was falling behind the trees to the west. It was finally time for them to talk. Rico had made his way up next to his companion and cocked his head giving out a grunt.

"Rico..what you did yesterday night, caught me off guard.." he began.

"From the time I was little up until now affectionate gestures were rarely shown or given to me for...reasons I am unsure of.." Rico kept his eyes locked on the other his eyes lowering.

Kowalski turned to the one at his side and gave out a elongated sigh which in turn made Rico lift his head to look into his eyes.

"You and I haven't always been the closest..in the group. You know Skipper I am sure much more than I do..and vice-versa.." He knew he was starting to babble on making him lift a hand to rub at his face.

"If you have feelings for me then I am wiling to acknowledge and accept them..along with mine to you.." Kowalski finally sputtered with one low breath. Rico's face lit up and giving no thought but to wrap his arms around the other in a tight squeezing embrace.

The muscled arms around his waste were comforting as they were the first time, Kowalski's head began to swim in the strawberry pink clouds that hovered over top of them. Rico had a warmth that radiated from him it felt nice...seeing how it was starting to get chilly.

"Like..Kowalski.." the hugging one muttered out as his cheek rested upon his stomach. He could feel his cheeks flush returning the embrace letting his sweating hands rub upon Rico's large broad back.

"and I like you too Rico.." he replied letting his eyes slip closed. This was the first time Kowalski felt like this...in love, having an affection like this for someone. It felt like, bliss.

After a few moment in their hug they released one another each giving out a deep relieved sigh followed by a grin.

"We should head back," Kowalski admitted not wanting this moment to end.

"Uh-huh," Rico agreed with the same heavyhearted feeling.

"We can meet after finals like this again" his tone lightened trying to pull the sadness away from them. A furious nod of his head was all it took which in turn had made Kowalski give out a chortle.

Upon return to the entrance of their cul-de-sac Rico and Kowalski stood facing one another. The silence was more awkward than usual, but in a good way. Each gave a smile followed by another loving embrace and finally, parting ways.

_No words were needed to say good bye tonight. For a simple hug was all it took. _


	4. Affection

Chapter 4; Affection

_June 6th 1530 hours_

Three days pasted since that eventful day, finals were over and it was summer break. They had three months to relax from school and work back on their 'missions' and take time off from the stress. The group resided in the tree house on a hot day, Private was enjoying one of his favorite TV shows on the small television they had. Skipper, had been pacing anxiously as he peered from the small window from time to time watching the people move furniture in and out of the house next to his when it hit him. Kowalski was going to explain what was up that one day at school. His eyes turned over to the taller one whom had taken a seat at the table they had writing over in his notepad.

"Kowalski?"

Being taken from his thoughts he looked up at the anxiety stricken one, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, Skipper?"

"When were you gunna tell me about the day you and Rico left to talk?" Skipper raised his eye ridge. Kowalski could feel himself start to sweat, he dropped the pencil on the table and stood up. Rico perked up from the chair in front of the television as well, turning to face his hesitating friend.

"Uh...it was nothing Skipper," he lied, turning his attention over to Rico and then back up to Skipper. The short one didn't fall for something that easy.

"I don't think nothing would have you both returning with a long face," he stated, stepping closer to the table. Skipper was shorter in stature but made up by his attitude, this was a great example. Kowalski hesitated while trying keep his composure. The royal blue eyes glanced at Rico who gave out a slight grunt of worry.

"I uhm.." The strategist was having a hard time trying to think of a coherent excuse. Private could feel the tension in HQ, he grabbed for the remote and turned the TV off and stood up. He couldn't stand the interrogation of Kowalski.

"Hey! Why don't we all go out for ice cream, Skippa?" the smaller one suggested trying to take his mind off Kowalski, he didn't understand why he was acting this way but it didn't cross his mind at this point.

"Not now Private, once Kowalski answers me, we can go..." he stood firm, folding his arms over his chest the stern face kept plastered to his mug. Private let out a sigh, seeing how his maneuver failed. The tension was getting higher and higher as the moments of silence passed. Kowalski couldn't think of anything. It seemed like lately he has been having blanks on just about everything. How was he going to tell his leader that both him and Rico had started falling for each other? He knew punishment would come with even saying it.

_C'mon Kowalski! Think of __**something**__!_

After a few more agonizing moments passed, Kowalski picked up his notepad and pencil and fixed his posture.

"Rico..." he paused and rubbed his neck.

"Rico and I..needed to talk about a gesture of affection he showed me a few days ago, but it..was cut short by Julien.." He admitted, lowring his eyes awaiting the explosion of his leader. Skipper felt his eyes grow wide at the complient answer he was given. Silence filled the air once more, the stumpy one made his way back to the window and watched the men moving things once more.

"Your dismissed for the day," he muttered keeping his eyes pegged on the people outside and a hand to his chin, giving it a few scratches. Kowalski kept still, watching the motions of his leader. Private turned off the TV and hopped down quietly, as did Rico. But letting his hand drag against the taller one's back in comfort before he left. Kowalski gave a weak smile to the other and then began to follow suit.

"Kowalski,"

"Yes Skipper?" he replied looking up from the ladder.

"I need to talk to you"

_I knew this was too easy.._

Kowalski climbed back up the few stairs and stood to Skipper's side

"What about?" He asked obliviously. Skipper looked up at the other, a stern look on his face.

"Kowalski...I thought I made it perfectly clear that we wouldn't have team relationships..you of all people should know this," Skipper explained.

"Yes I know Skipper but-"

"No excuses soldier!" he cut off the other, making him flinch.

"You shouldn't even be thinking about relationships right now! Julien is moving in next door and you know how he likes to rule everything as his. We cant have him thinking this is his property," the older one continued and rubbed his face letting out an exhasperated sigh.

"Rico is sensitive, no matter how tough his exterior looks. You can't be returning affectionate gestures..stop taking advantage of him,"

Kowalski could feel a bit of heat rise up in his chest. Take advantage of him!? He was doing no such thing!

"I'm not taking advantage of him Skipper!" he protested. Skipper gave him a glare and a shake of his head.

"No affection,"

"You of all people should feel for him...you've known him since you were both four. But instead you don't allow him to have any kind of close relation with anyone do you? Skipper, all you ever do is treat him like a pet. He's a human too you know" Kowalski muttered with bitterness.

"Your dismissed," he whispered in reply turning his attention back outside. Kowlaski still felt riled up, but refused to continue down this road. He turned to the ladder and made his way down, back to his home.

_I'm not going to make this mistake again.._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_2240 hours_

Kowalski had been sitting in the living room for quite some time now, just thinking over his spat with Skipper. He had never shown such a backbone to his leader before. It scared him. But, no matter what the cost he was keeping his promise to Rico. They were going to go out together wether Skipper liked it or not. The intellectual looked over and grabbed for the calendar and had seen that the fair was going to be in town soon. Perfect for taking Rico out. Taking up the courage he still had from fighting earlier he made his way into the kitchen and found his mother making herself a shake.

"Mother I'm going to go see if Rico wants to go to the fair with me, okay?" She smiled and turned to her son, taking a swig from the metal cup.

"Sure Jasper, are you guys still calling each other by code names? Who's Rico again?" her voice was soft, and almost feeble sounding. Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck letting out a sigh.

"Carrik is Rico mother.." he turned around and slipped his shoes on and pulled the door open.

"I love you sweetie," Kowalski gave a bit of a confused look and turned back to his mom giving a smile.

"I love you too mother.." once the words left his mouth, it felt like a stained aftertaste to his tongue. It was odd for her to just say 'I love you' when he was going to be back in a few minutes, but that wasn't what was getting to him. It was the fact that those words are something he felt like he should say to Rico as well. The feelings that have been developing between them has started to change him. Kowalski couldn't tell if that was good, or bad. After pondering this he gave a shake of his head and slipped out the door.

Seeing how it was pretty dark out, he didn't find it all that necessary to take complete action to keep hidden. But enough to make sure that Skipper wouldn't see him on his way over just in case he was still up. Kowalski made it to the door, feeling confident he went un-noticed. He gave a few knocks to the door, and with little waiting time Rico's mother had answered the door.

As usual, she wasn't dressed like his own mother would be. Generally, looking like a complete slob. Kowalski stepped back reaching the edge of the first step and gave her a polite smile, clearing his throat.

"Hello, is Carrik home?" he wouldn't dare use their code names in fear that she might not know about them. She gave him a disgusted look before she moved her head back into the house and shouted;

"CARRIK! GET DOWN HERE!" Kowalski flinched from the loud bellowing voice that had came from the one before her. Rico took no time to get to the door and poked his head out, nudging his mom out of the way. The both of them stood before eachother, Rico's eyes lit up and gave the other a big bear hug. A chuckle came from him, trying to wriggle his way out of the bigger male's arms. His own arms wrapped around the big build before they both let go. Kowalski turned his head to look at Skipper's house, then back at Rico.

"Rico, would you like to go to the fair with me in two days? It could be our first...date," The taller one asked. Rico nodded eagerly and let out a grunt of approval.

"Yeh!" he spoke hugging the taller one once more. Kowalski hugged back again and rested his head atop of his, feeling the pokey gel in his hair prod his chin and cheek.

"Okay, I must get back...mother needs me to clean," He muttered to keep from giving off the real reason. Rico whined and let go, giving Kowalski the incentive to let go as well.

"Sleep well.." Kowalski whispered before making his way back to his own home.

_The fair...maybe he could find out the real reasons he was feeling the way he was torwards his mute team member. _


	5. Experimentation

_June 6th 0700 hours_

Kowalski was up earlier than usual on his summer days, seeing how mandatory meetings at HQ have been slowed due to Skipper's paranoia of the Julien fiasco. The house was hush, mother wouldn't be up for another eight hours. He sometimes thought that she would OD on sleeping pills just for the fun of it. Never could he waste a whole day away like she did in bed. At this time he had walked out the door and greeted the bright day, but the moment was short lived, he needed to get down to business.

His mission was to get over to Private's. Kowalski didn't like tricking his teammates but, sometimes it needed to be done to get a different job done and something told him Private would take no second thought to have alone time with their leader.

The door to Private's home was swung open and the strategist was greeted by a big plump figure.

"Hello there, is Percy here? I need to have a word with him.." Kowalski asked placing a bright smile on his face, he knew Private's mother was always one for cheery people. She let out a hearty titter and wrapped an arm around the younger boy's back and nudged him in.

"Oh come on in then Jasper why don't you stay for awhile and have a cup 'o tea and cookies!" her voice sounded insistent on him trying some of her cookies.

"Percy you have a visitor! Come down from your room and greet 'im!" Kowalski hesitated sitting down in the older looking furniture being given a cup of tea on the glass table in front of him. He gave her another smile and took a small sip from it.

_hm, chamomile tea with mint...often used for restless sleepers?_

His mind tiddled on this thought before the plump younger boy made his way into the living room taking a seat across from Kowalski giving a curious look to him.

"'Allo K'wolski..why are you here? Not to be rude or anythin.." Private said taking a few pieces of taffy from the bowl on the table. His mother stood there quietly watching over the two. The younger one stopped a moment and looked up at his mom.

"Uhm, mother you dont mind if we go up to my room do you?" he asked with a mouthful of taffy.

"No no! Of course not dear" she gave the two a smile and made her way back into the kitchen. Kowalski fidgeted with his hands before he got up out of the chair taking his cup of tea and following behind Private.

The younger one's room was very youthful looking. Posters of cartoon shows, a twin sized bed, a game system or two, of course the more out of date ones. Kowalski took a seat on his bed, while Private took a seat in one of the desk chairs.

"Private, I have...something I need to do, but I can't have Skipper wondering where both Rico and I are. Do you think you could take on a secret mission for me? To keep him entertained for the day?" Hopefully, his analysis would be correct.

Private gave a wide smile along with a gleaming twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course!" he agreed and then a something caught his mind. Wait, Rico and Him? Private wasn't one to usually over analyze, but, something felt off.

"Why do you-"

"I just need to do a few experiments and his help is required.."

Private didn't question, Kowalski always had some kind of experiments running. It didn't phase him.

"Awlright then, when did you need me to go talk to Skipper?" Kowalski looked at the Kung-Fu Panda clock and then back at the anxious looking younger boy.

"In a few hours, so ten sharp." The taller one stood up and Private did the same.

"Can do K'wolski!" He gave a salute, as did the other and left back to his own home.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_1000 hours_

This was it, the time that Kowalski had planned. Now before he could leave his own home he had to make sure that Private was on his way over to Skipper's. From his window he could see most of the cul-de-sac and noticed the plump one make his way to the door of their leader's house.

_Like clockwork_

Once he was sure Private was in he slipped his shoes on and stepped out the door over to Rico's. There was the one he had fallen for, standing at his front step with his big ol' goofy smile. Kowalski greeted the other ans was tackled with a large hug making him smile.

"Lets go Rico, I don't want to wast any time we have together"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Private had made his way to Skipper's back yard, assuming he would already be in there. He gave a few taps to the bottom of the ladder and shouted.

"Skippa!? Could you lend me a hand?" he looked up at the little slot, it wasn't closed, so he musta been there. Moments passed and there was no reply. A puzzled look came to his face as he shouted again. Still, nothing.

"Skippaaaaa!" the stubby one singsonged before a hand was rested on his shoulder, making him jump following with a yelp of surprise. Private whirled around and came face to face with his leader, a shaky sigh leaving his lips.

"G-goodness Skippah..y-you scared me.." He raised a hand and held it to his chest, trying to regain his composure. The older one only gave a warm smile, keeping his straight posture.

"Get it together soldier! You have to be ready for anything"

"Y-yes sir!" Private exclaimed and gave him a salute. Skipper let out a hearty laugh and climbed up the ladder and reached a hand down to the other.

"You know Private, sooner or later your going to have to know how to climb up here by yourself.." he admitted while tugging the larger one up into HQ.

"I know I know..I'll lift my own weight soon enough I promise!"

The two of them sat across the desk, Skipper kept the smile upon his face.

"That's the spirit.."

Private and Skipper began working the day away, they both seemed to be enjoying each others company. Though, the leader was still anxious for the exchange student to move in already. It was a day before Kowalski said Julien would be moving in, and he was starting to get worse with his anxiety.

"Skippa, why are you so worried about Julien moving in next door?"

"Because, I know that once _he_ moves in I won't get a wink of sleep with his constant partying.."

"Could you not just ask him to keep it down during the night?"

Skipper chortled and looked out the window. "No Private, he's too hardheaded and not willing to listen to anyone that would get in the way of his whims."

Private couldn't think of anything to say. He took a seat to the table and looked over at his idol whom seemed to look perplexed still.

"Skippa, why don't we go somewhere? We can all think about this more tomorrow.." The deep thinking one turned to his apprentice and gave a a confident grin.

"I think that we should all meet up tonight, we can never be too careful. How about we go get some sushi?" he suggested.

"Sure!"

"But, no walking, were gunna take separate routes and see who can make it first! A good warmup eh? Go Go GO!" With no hesitation Skipper jumped out of the tree house and began running down the street into town leaving Private in the dust.

"W-wait! Skippa!" he exclaimed crawling down halfway and jumping down taking a alternative route from his leader that seemed to be a mile ahead of him.

The younger one was used to things like this, but, his leader seemed to be acting a little off today. Private tried not to think too much on this, he didn't want to trip and end up having Skipper worrying or something.

---------------------------------------------------------------

1540 hours

The fair was bustling with people all around, loud music from the many rides blaring into the strategist's ears. It was an enticing sound, the exciting energy had kept his thoughts quite entertained. Rico seemed to be enjoying their venture into the large field of attractions.

Rico's more adventurous and crazy side forcing Kowalski to go on each ride with reluctance. He didn't mind roller coasters, but these ones seemed completely insane. Upside down twists, turns, even going backwards. After about six, the taller one could feel himself close to retching.

"Again! Again!" the bulkier one's raspy voice boomed out in excitement. Kowalski took a seat on one of the small wood benches and held his stomach.

"A-already? We just got off of one," he complained.

A grunt of worry left his lips as took a seat to his queasy friend. He flushed and rested himself closer to the bulky male, letting his head lay upon his shoulder. Maybe he'd just close his eyes for a minute, even in the dark everything was spinning so slowly that he almost lurched from that.

"Ferris Wheel.."

Kowalski opened his eyes and looked up at him, trying to be careful of his actions.

"Ferris Wheel? You want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

His head nodded furiously and shifted to help the motion sick one up. Why Rico had chosen one of the slowest rides here left him curious. Was he trying to show that he was concerned? He began to swim in his thoughts until the bulkier male cocked his head giving another grunt.

"o-oh sorry, was thinking too hard..again, sure we can go on it if you'd like,"

Once more, a churning feeling made him groan. Too much motion for one day...he assumed. The line for the Ferris Wheel was horridly long, but Rico was determined to ride it. Kowalski turned and looked up at the sky, it was starting to glow a dark blue and borderline pink. So late already?

"No dangling things off the sides, keep your arms and body on the inside of the cart,"

The door slammed making Kowalski flinch, it was just Rico and him in the cart. From the sheer size, it could hold about ten people.

Large mechanic noise started around the two and they began their way upwards. If he wasn't so worried about vomiting, the strategist would have enjoyed the somewhat simplistic structure of the large wheel.

"Rico you don't..mind if I rest my head on your shoulder do you?" The bigger male shook his head silently and tugged his frail friend up to his body. Kowalski wrapped a paw around his waist and propped his head down on the bony shoulder and felt his head rest upon his own.

_Was this his intention of the Ferris Wheel?_

Their cart stopped at the top of the structure, giving them a full view of the world below. Kowalski could even see the cul-de-sac from here.

"Pretty"

"Very...too bad I forgot a camera to relish the moment.."

Rico gave out a soft chortle and looked at the other. Kowalski lifted his head and took a long deep look into his team mates eyes, the bulky one moved himself in slowly. He hesitated and moved his body back.

"That may not be the best of ideas..Rico" Kowalski warned, "I don't want to end up throwing up on you," his expression contorted and lowered his head.

_I don't want to end up throwing up on you? Good way to ruin a moment Kowalski._

If he wasn't in front of Rico he would have most likely slapped himself for such a stupid remark. Rico didn't take offense to it, his reason made sense.

The boy pulled his friend in close and nestled into his hair. Rico enjoyed the coconut scent of Kowalski's hair, it reminded him of Private's smoothies he always made. It was a tangy faux pina colada with his usual add of love as well.

A good twenty minutes passed before the ride had finally stopped. Each of them left in the others arms.

"You had a good time right Rico..?"

His smile widened, making Kowalski give out a soft chuckle.

"Tomorrow we should probably meet up with Skipper and Private..we don't want him thinking were are shaking off duties to play.."

Rico gave out a grunt of agreement and rubbed his team member's side affectionately. Kowalski still enjoyed the warmth that radiated off the bigger one, especially in this cold air. This feeling just wouldn't leave Kowalski, his thoughts hazed, cheeks flushed, body almost going limp.

_I'm not tired am I? _

He's seen his family members like this, almost in a drunk state. But he hadn't consumed alcohol..

The medic looked at Kowalski in concern and stopped in their tracks, leaving the other confused.

"Why are we stopping?"

Rico squatted down in front of Kowalski, back facing him and patted his back giving out a sound of consent.

"Rico, I couldn't.."

He insisted and repeated the noise but with more feeling. Kowalski couldn't say no...but he felt bad making him carry all his weight on his crooked back. The taller one slipped a leg through the holes Rico had made with his arms and rested against him.

"Alright..." his voice began to slur, he really had to be tired if he couldn't even speak coherently. Rico just smiled and lifted up the other and made their way back to the cul-de-sac.

---------------------------------------

_2040 hours._

After lugging Kowalski on the bus, still half half awake, moving into a taxi, and hauling him up the hill back to his house. Rico could feel himself starting to get tired himself. But he was determined to get his love back to his home.

He eyed the door and lowered the drifting one off his back, the pair was greeted by Kowalski's mother. Whom looked at Rico then at her son.

"Carrik? Did you bring my son all the way home from the fair?"

Rico nodded warily and turned to glance at him.

"Would you like to take him up to his room?"

The question got the bulky one curious, he turned his head back and looked at his own house. Low dim lit light glowing from the living room window. Why would he want to go back to his own hell? It was home...but he would choose anywhere else than there.

"Uh-huh,"

"Come on in then..you can sleep in his room is that alright?"

"Yup,"

His lack of words made her nervous, she nudged the two in and helped both of them up the stairs.

"G'night you two.." She seemed like she couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. Rico cocked his head in confusion, was she always like this?

"...number is written as _z_ = _a_ + _jb_ where _a_ is the real part of _z_ and _b_ is the imaginary part of _z_. _j_ is the square root of -1 so _j_2 = - 1.." Kowalski muttered throughout his thoughts as the bulkier one motioned his passing out friend to his bed.

He must have had a Queen sized bed, why did he need so much room? Rico only had a twin size, which wasn't that big, but, who needed that much?

"A complex number can also be seen as a vector in a two dimensional space with axes.."

Did he sleep in his boxers? Rico stripped off his shirt, leaving his bare muscled gut exposed and let the jeans pool to his ankles folding them up. His eyes turned over to Kowalski, still babbling.

The heat in his body rose, he let his frame hover over Kowalski. Each hand delicately grabbed at his T-shirt's waist and began to slide it up.

_ba-dump ba-dump.._

Rico's breaths were low, he hadnt been around Kowalski like this. The team had gone to the pool countless times, but never had he looked at the strategists body like he had been. With a lick of his lips, he pulled off the shirt completely.

Kowalski visably shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"cold.." he muttered.

_Pants_

His body lowered and undid the button, revealing the start of the others plaid boxer shorts. A bright crimson came to his cheeks, Rico's hands began to shake somewhat. Why was this such a big deal?

"The vector will extend from the origin to the point (_a_, _b_). Every complex number _a_ + _jb_ has a complex conjugate given by _a_ - _jb_. "

The bigger male flinched and pulled his hands back, until he figured Kowalski was just talking to himself. He undid the zipper as quick as he could and looked up at his serene-looking prince. Now that those two were out of the way, his fingers hooked under the waistband of the strategist's pants and tugged them down.

"Kuhwalski.."

His body looked wonderful, the glossy eyes ran over Kowalski as slow as they would allow. The flushed color in his cheeks only darkening once he reached the lower belly. Rico shook his head and scooted back up close to Kowalski and moved him under the blankets.

At this point he knew the other was passed out and swimming in his many theories and whatever kind of dreams he had. Both arms wrapped around the lankier body, he felt like an ice cube, but that wouldn't stop Rico.

_He wouldn't let go of his prince for anything.._

* * *

AN: WOOH. I finally finished this chapter, I had it half finished in my folders and since people have been liking this I decided to finish it. Originally, I was going to post it last night but my internet froze so I had to wait until now. If I read over it when I get home, there are parts I may edit unless people like it the way it is.

Thanks for the support everyone, without it, I probably would have stopped working on this story all together. These chapters are quite longer than I usually do so finishing them may take a bit longer. Anyways, read and review please!

-SM.


	6. Truth

A/N: Ohmigawsh. This chapter ALMOST didn't come out like this. My laptop crashed halfway through when I was working on it. Luckily I sent it (well most of it) to my school account so I could work on it. There is a lot more dialogue than I am used to writing, and this is the LONGEST chapter in the series so far. Sorry if it dragged on too much. If there are any spelling errors in the chapter, I apologize. I had to spell check it online which took for ever. Read and review!

**Before you read: The beggining of this is more mature, just so you all know. **

**-**SM

* * *

_June 7th 0845 hours._

Kowalski's eyes slipped open the very next morning, eye crusties invading his vision. His body had limited motion, the mass behind him made his face contort.

"What am I sleeping with.."

It took a bit of struggling before he finally pried the arms off his stomach and looked back.

_Rico.._

As he sat up, the cool morning air brushed over his chest. His eyes went wide, did they do something last night!? The pasty cheeks burned red in the matter of a heart beat. The strategist shook his bulkier friend, desperate to wake him up.

"Rico...Rico." Kowalski strained.

The larger body that had sucked up a lot of his space gave out a whiny groan and rolled on to his back. His eyes opened slowly, getting a blurry vision of the thinner male.

"What happened last night...why aren't you at home?"

To his normal custom, Rico didn't say a word.

"We didn't...do anything last night did we?" Kowalski felt his voice tremble, he didn't feel any different. But what did he know? He's never engaged in a lewd act before. Rico shook his head.

"Nu-uh.." a rose tinted his cheeks as well from the question, "Stayed...with Kuwolski."

"Why?"

"Mom let me.."

Even saying such short sentences like that was weird for Kowalski to hear, he was touched by what Rico had done for him. Last he could remember was the bigger male giving him a piggy back ride, the bumpiness on the bus, past that was a big blur.

It didn't occur to him until now that they were both stripped down to their undies. His blush darkened while he slipped back under the blankets. Rico sat up and looked out the window to the view of their cul-de-sac, a worried look came to his face.

"Rico? Whats wrong..?" the younger one asked with concern.

"Skipper.."

The same worry hit Kowalski, what if he found out about this? He promised he wouldn't make the same mistake, and he wont.

"What about him?" he tried to ask hoping he wasnt aware of the warning Skipper had given him about their relationship.

"Mad at Kowalski..?"

His expression softened and shook his head, scooting closer to his friend.

"No, he isn't mad at me Rico," Kowalski reassured, "Skipper was reminding me of a special rule.."

He gave out a grunt and looked back at him, with no warning his body lunged at the lankier one and pinned him down in a hug. The taller one yelped out, and looked up at Rico. Without his hair all pushed up he looked a lot different. The bigger bare body pressing to his making him writhe, his warmth was overwhelming.

"R-rico.." Kowalski stammered, the bigger one pinning his tinier frame down had yet to acknowledge his name being called. A feeling tingled through the strategist, his body began to burn.

Rico's affection fell motionless, a curious look came to his face. Kowalski opened his eyes and looked up at the expression that rested on his teammate.

His body shifted, the bigger hand trailed down slowly and pressed to the taller one's groin. He flinched and pulled himself back in embarrassment, red must have been his new skin tone.

"D-don't do that!" Kowalski stammered and held both of his hands in his lap to keep covered.

Rico gave out a chortle and slipped off the bed, his own shorts pitching a tent. The embarrassed one's eyes were clenched shut, unable to even tweak them open from the shame. After a few moments he felt a pair of pants drop into his lap.

"Uhm.."

Rico sat back on the bed and held his hands over his eyes. Insenting that he wouldn't watch, as much as he wanted.

Noticing that he was honestly giving him privacy, the younger one hopped off the bed and bent over to pull his pants on, fastening them up and adjusting himself.

"O-Okay Rico.."

Kowalski reached for his friend's pants and shirt and sat them in his lap with a smile. The larger hands still cupped over his face, Rico let out a goofy chuckle and let them drop down to the clothes. Both of them shared a look into eachother's eyes, Kowalski loved his daring smile...no one else saw this smile like he did, or in the words of Private. Maybe he did save it just for him..

------------------------------------------------

_1130 hours._

Its been a day since the team has met up as a whole at HQ, Skipper has been slacking with his constant attention to their youngest member. He knew that. Today was the day that would decide what options that they would be given to talk to Julien about the tree fiasco.

"Is Private available today?"

"Of course Ace! He'll be right down,"

The pudgy boy poked into the doorway and gave skipper his innocent smile.

"Allo Skippa, I'll be back home tonight mother!"

"Okay Percy, don't be doing anything bad now awhilright?"

"Yes motha.."

They embraced and after the door slammed.

"..She uh..always like that?"

"Like wot?"

Skipper raised a brow and shook his head, "Nevermind."

Both leader and apprentice made their ways over to Kowalski's, three firm knocks and the door was flung open. In the doorway stood the very frail and thin body of Kowalski's mother. Hair tugged back into professional pony, a fuzz-free black shirt with the police department insignia on it and a pair of dark slacks.

A dispatcher eh? No wonder Kowalski knows so much about safety

"Is K'walski home?" Private chirped.

"Hello Skipper, Private, Jasper is in his room with..Rico is it? Sorry, I'm in a rush to get to work. If you want just go up the stairs and to the immediate door on the left. That's his room."

_In his room...with Rico._

"Thanks.." the older one muttered, slipping his shoes off. His apprentice taking the same action as they stepped up the stairs.

Skipper's eyes slanted as they took their view over the two sitting at Kowalski's computer.

"Ahem.."

Kowalski flinched as he heard the distinctly stern grunt that emitted from his leader. This isn't what he had planned to happen...no, no way. Why did mom not warn him? His royal blue eyes turned to his clock

_1149_

"Rico, Private, to HQ." He muttered.

"Yessir." His apprentice replied, Rico reluctantly getting up as well, leaving both Skipper and his strategist alone in the silence of the room.

Skipper took a seat on the queen sized bed and began to rub his face, Kowalski kept quiet...what was going to happen now? There was that feeling of swimming through thoughts again, his stomach churned in uneasiness.

"Kowalski," he turned his attention to the stiff one, "What did I say...three days ago?"

The taller one straightened up and sat back in his chair, "No team relationships.."

Ace's head bobbed in agreement and began to rub at his chin.

"Kowalski, if you understand this rule, why are you breaking it by allowing Rico to be in your room..even this early? Was he staying the night?"

"Because he and I-"

"No excuses Jasper!"

Kowalski recoiled, allowing his head to droop.

_This wasn't supposed to happen.._

"I gave you a warning, and you know I only give one warning. I thought you abided by all the rules I would give and have went over numerous times in the past for a refresher," Skipper was getting agitated.

"He was helping me with an experiment.." he mumbled.

"Bull."

"Skipper, why don't you trust me!?" a sting of unease tingled through the taller one's body more than usual in times like these. This was unfair, he was always the one that did as told, followed his orders...and because he has started growing emotions for Rico, all of a sudden he was considered untrustworthy?

"Kowalski, I blatantly told you to not start getting close to Rico. He can't be close to anyone that way."

"Why not?"

"He just...can't"

"But you can be with Private?" he retorted.

"I don't," Skipper protested, his body lifted from the bed and began to walk towards the door. Kowalski watched his leader start to leave.

"You do, he helped you with home ec. homework during school, when he offers to do extra training you take no second thought to help him through it, Skipper...your being a hypocrite"

The leader could feel his fists clench, both of them in a stare down.

"Kowalski-"

"I'm going to work! I love you Jasper! Remember to clean up the house!"

_A detente...for now._

Skipper coughed into his hand and nudged the door open further.

"I expect you to have a list of options for keeping Headquarters ours by 2000 hours and no time later, soldier."

Kowalski turned into his desk and looked down at his notepad.

"Yes sir..." he muttered bitterly.

"Oh and if I see you with Rico again today I'll be excluding you from HQ as punishment," Skipper added.

It felt as if a giant tsunami rushed up Kowalski's body, he grit his teeth as pools of tears began to well up in his eyes. Back still turned to his leader he cleared his throat.

"Yes...sir."

With that Skipper had closed the door behind him. Now alone in his room, Kowalski waited until he heard the door downstairs shut. A long stressed breath left his lips. His eyes glanced at his notepad again, seeing a few droplets soaking up the page. His shaky hand grasped for his pencil and began to write away his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------

_1200 hours._

"Skippah, why did you make Rico and I come back here?" Private asked curiously turning away from the TV.

"I had to ask him something confidential, nothing to worry about," he smiled and turned his attention over to Rico, who was slumped in a chair playing his DS. Skipper sighed faintly and sat in the chair on the opposite side of Rico. He felt the presence of his leader around him, Rico paused the game and turned to him.

"Mnh?" he grunted.

"You okay soldier?"

Rico hesitated a moment before he turned his attention to his game.

_First sign..._

Skipper started to feel the set in of his argument with Kowalski. His chest rose and fell shakily.

"Tomorrow is the day you two, Kowalski is thinking up a few ideas as we speak. I will be confronting Julien with him tomorrow. Both of you have to hold down the fort.." Skipper started.

"Yessir Skippah." the apprentice smiled and jumped up from his chair turning to the older one.

Skipper's eyes ran over the pudgier one and thought analytically, he wasn't really that affectionate with Private..was he?

Rico kept to his game and gave no reply

"Its a very vague debriefing..I know, but that's about the gist of our mission tomorrow,"

"Skippah, you don't mind if I go to help Kowalski do you?"

"Why the sudden interest in helping Kowalski, Private?"

The smaller one gave a faint smile, "He's seemed down lately, I just wanna give him some company.."

Well isn't that the cutes- Stop that Skipper..

"Well..alright, just don't get in his way got it?"

"Yessir!" The two saluted one another before Private hopped from the tree and made his way over to Kowalski's.

-----------------------

_1200 Kowalski's residence._

A few knocks slammed upon the door, after a few moments Kowalski's body rose from the desk. Each persistent bang becoming more clear in his muffled out ears.

"I'm coming I'm coming.." he shouted down the hall as he stepped down the last three steps and flipped the door open to be greeted by Private.

"Private?"

"'Allo Kowalski," he squeaked, "may I come in?"

The taller one's brows furrowed, "Why? So you can spy on me to make sure I'm doing what I was ordered to?"

"N-no..I came here to give you some company."

Kowalski softened and moved himself to allow Private in.

"Its nice of you to come here just for me Private..." he muttered warily.

Private let out a soft chuckle and looked up at his higher up. He admired Skipper to no end, but the admiration he had for Kowalski was much different.

"Think nothing of it K'walski."

The two of them stepped up to his room, Kowalski took his place at the desk while Private took a seat next to him in the extra chair he had. He peered over the taller one looking at his notes, inspecting them intensely. A feeling of being watched hovered over the older one, his eyes caught Private. Kowalski chortled.

"Did you wanna see what I'm doing? I've only come up with one option, and thats just to tell Julien that the tree isn't his...pretty sad for me,"

"You being to hard on yourself.."' Private took the pad delicately and let his eyes roam the page until he spotted a small drawing of Rico in the corner, which automatically pegged his interest.

"Kowalski?"

"Yeah, Private?" he turned up from his other files quirking his head to the side.

"Is Rico your main subject of sketching?"

The older one flushed and turned back to his papers, searching for an answer within the many scribbled down ideas, theorems, and old school notes.

"I...guess you could say that, yes."

"Why?"

Kowalski took a pause and rested back in his chair, taking a long hard thought of how to word this, "Well..." he started, "Its like how you are around Skipper, you get really happy around him don't you?"

Private nodded his head, still entranced by the detail Kowalski had put into the drawing that was so miniscule.

"Its basically like that..."

"It is?"

"Yeah." He sighed quietly, turning to the papers once more and starting to shuffle through them all.

"Then why aren't you with him right now?" Private set the notepad down on the desk and scooted closer to the other.

Kowalski gave out a chuckle and pressed his hands into his lap, gripping the fabric of his jeans. No real sugar coating this...

"If I did, I wouldn't be allowed to see any of you guys."

The apprentice's already wide eyes seem to have grown twice in size, a whimper leaving him.

"You wouldn't? W-wull..why not?"

"Skipper's orders...he says I cant be around Rico alone like you two saw us this morning," he could feel himself welling up again, "All we did is go to the fair...its not like we had any intentions of anything else..."

"Skippah is just looking out for us..." Private crooned, obliviously.

"If only I could be as optimistic as you Private," he muttered desperately, turning his attention to the window that gave a good view of Rico's house.

Both of them went quiet for a minute, Kowalski took heed of the time he had and caught eyes with his team member.

"Private...?"

"Hmnh?"

"I'm sorry.." he sighed and rubbed his hand over the other nervously.

"For wot? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did...that day I asked if you could keep Skipper busy? Rico and I went off to the fair for some alone time. I should have deceived you like I did for my own selfish needs," Kowalski admitted in utter shame.

Private bit his lower lip and slid his hand over top of the older one's fidgeting ones. He flinched as the warmer hand came atop of his own, what was it about this younger one that always kept him so calm, less stressed. Private had this effect on everyone he came into contact with it seemed. Kowalski's distressed look faded and turned into a feeble attempt of a smile.

"You don't have to be sorry.."

"Are you sure?"

He gave an assuring nod and perked up even more. Kowalski chuckled and straightened up.

"How about a snack Private?"

----------------------------------------------

_Headquarters._

The unnerving silence was making Skipper ill, his eyes were stuck between the window and turning over to Rio.

"Rico...?"

A light grunt left the back of his throat before he turned to his leader.

"You okay soldier? I'm here if you have something on your mind.."

_I worded that right...right?_

Rico turned off his game, set it on the table, and stood up. The shorter one hesitated but swallowed down the feeling to the best of his abilities.

"Fight.."

Skipper could feel his heart begin to race at the speed of sound almost.

"You...heard it? I thought I ordered you and Private to..."

Rico shook his head and jumped down out of the treehouse.

"Damn it.."

----------------------------------------------

_2200 hours._

The night's air was cooler than it usually was. A shudder ran down Kowalski's spine through his thick track jacket. He secured his shoes, hooked his earbuds in and began running down the cul-de-sac hill.

From time to time, this would be a thinking ritual for him. Never was he much of a physical person, but any kind of exercise would help him think better. Music drown out the sound of his breaths, his shoes hitting the asphalt, even cars passing by, but the thing that it cut out the best was; all his un needed thoughts.

Kowalski huffed and puffed as he ran down into town, the view of the city this late at night always made him feel so serene. All the lit signs, the stores that radiated their bright twilight lights. He stopped at the corner of a street and began to look on into the entirety of it all.

_C'mon man...just a few more blocks, then back home. That's it._

At this point he was starting to feel much better than he had earlier. He didn't want to face Skipper, he refused to. Even if that sounds completely selfish, no way would he approach his leader alone after an argument like they did earlier today. Kowalski hated holding grudges, but he couldn't let this go as easy for some unknown reason.

Consequences for not doing as told he was sure would come around tomorrow, but he didn't care at this point. His body began to burn in warmth, Kowalski's mind began to run further into his thoughts.

How was he supposed to be with Rico? What if Rico finds out about this? Would Skipper really take him off the team for getting close to the one he loves? He puffed harder and harder as he began his way back home, the lights becoming less and less while he made his journey back to the cul-de-sac.

Kowalski could feel himself aching with pain, his long trudges began to turn into brisk walk-like steps until he came to a slow, almost crawling walk.

Home sweet home, the weary strategist tugged his headphones out and rolled up his MP3 player.

"Out for a little run are we?"

"Yessir.."

"Why didn't you come to HQ like I commanded you to?"

"Because...I cant face you right now. Our argument was left unfinished, You can have the option I came up with, but I wont be able to come tomorrow. Have Private help you...he's a good persuasive guy in the group."

Skipper sighed and stepped up the stairs making Kowalski turn to him.

"Kowalski, why are you being so difficult?"

"Difficult? This is the first time I've felt feelings of affection for anyone aside from my mother, Skipper. Your taking that away from me because you think there shouldn't be any team relationships and going to extreme lengths to keep me away from Rico."

"Our team cant be split up by-"

"You cant keep us from each other forever. Were on a team, unless you really want to get rid of me, I don't think you can avoid us being together." he spoke bitterly.

"In fifth grade, Rico used to have a close relationship with his father, they would do everything together. Go to movies, the park, the whole nine yards. One night Rico's father didn't come home for a solid four hours after he got off of work, he refused to go to bed until he saw his dad. " Skipper could feel the air start to bite at his arms, he shuffled and proceeded, "his father almost broke the door in, stumbling into the living room with a bottle in his hand. His dad never got drunk, he didn't understand why he was that day,

"Apparently his mom told his father that she was with someone else behind his back. Rico asked why he was home so late, his dad told him 'Because your mother is a cheating whore, and your the son of that whore.' After that phrase..he broke the bottle on the wall next to him, took a shard and sliced it over Rico's face,"

How Skipper could manage to not choke up or anything was almost unreal to Kowalski.

"He ran to his room with the phone and called me, and I told my mother to call the police. Rico was put in the hospital to get the open wound stitched up, and his father was sent to prison for child abuse,"

Kowalski was flabbergasted, what on earth was he supposed to say to that? He could feel the cold air run over his tear stained cheeks. The taller one shifted uncomfortably and rested against the door.

"...oh."

"I care for him more than I let on Kowalski.."

"Permission to leave Skipper..."

"Give me those options first, soldier."

The two entered into the gravely silent house, trudged up the stairs, traded off the page, and gave a final salute.

"Sleep well...Kowalski."

"You too Skipper..." both the boys couldn't face each other much longer than that last salute.

A slam of the door, and the tall strategist was pulled into the silence. For reasons unknown to him, he began to shake.

_What's wrong with me..._


	7. Happiness

_June 8th 1550 hours._

The team met in the ever gloom hunt tree-house. Skipper stood in front of this team; Rico wearing a very solemn look, Kowalski, wary and almost devastated, and finally his apprentice; Private, who smiled obliviously to all that was going on around him, aside for Kowalski's feelings for Rico.

"Men," the leader sighed, "today is the day that we approach Julien and his cohorts."

It seemed much longer off than it reall was that this day would come; Kowalski rubbed his face and looked off to the entrance of HQ. Maybe he could get away with running home and locking the door. The tired eyes turned to get a glance at his love, who exchanged the glance back, trying for a heartfelt smile.

"Fish and chips Kowalski, Rico, you look like your dead. Buck up! This is a mission!"

Skipper began to pace in front of the ghastly looking males. He lifted up the paper that he had recieved the night before from Kowalski, the corner ripped off. Private's expression churned slightly.

"What happened to the pitcha in the corner?"

"There was no picture."

Private became discouraged and lowered his head. Continuing with what he had said, Skipper cleared his throat.

"Kowalski will be staying here with Rico. Private, you will be going with me to confront Julien."

The strategist raised his head up, before lowering it back down. Rico could feel the pain of his team member, he ached.

"The two of you will hold up here if anyone tries to come while both Private and I are talking to our new...neighbor."

"Yessir!" Each of them saluted before taking off on their duties.

A loud close of the hatch, and the two were left alone. This silence was more uneasy than before, Kowalski stepped over to one of the chairs at the desk and dropped his head upon the cold metal. It was a comforting feeling, as uncomfy as it was. Rico followed and took a seat next to him, his hand moved out and delicately touched the long fingers. The taller one raised his head up to be greeted with a worrying smile.

"I'm okay.."

Rico wasn't so convinced, he scooped up the hand into his and gave out a soft grunt.

"Rico..." said Kowalski in a whisper.

His first motion was to pull his hand back, and slipped it back into his lap, sitting himself up into the chair.

"Kowalski not okay.." the bigger one muttered in a raspy tone. His hand was left on the table, curling up into a weak fist.

"Picture..?"

The thought of it didn't even occur, Kowalski was up so late, he almost forgot there was a drawing on that piece of paper. He shuffled out of his chair and turned to the window, watching both Skipper and Private make their way to the door of Julien's.

"I drew you on my paper...I'm sure Skipper didn't..appreciate me doodling."

_Have to pick your words carefully.._

"Mad for being with me..."

"No no...that's not it Ric-" Kowalski felt the larger body wrap around his, his natural warmth almost making his shell of moodiness melt right off of him. A long breath left his lips, unable to help but sink back into the larger one.

"Know about fight.."

The breath that grazed his ear made Kowalski shiver, and forced his cheeks red. If it wasn't for what Rico said he would have most likely just lost himself even more than he already was.

"Then you know Skipper doesn't like us being together like this..."

Rico gave a nod and leaned himself forward, pressing a light peck to his cheek. The taller one was starting to loose himself quicker than he expected, each little bit of affection was only making him not care about Skipper's orders even more so then earlier.

"...Skipper not have to know," Rico spoke up.

Kowalski hesitated a moment, turning to get the flawless face of his potential lover into his vision, "You agree with me?"

The older one just smiled and moved his head closer.

_Is he.._

His heart began to beat faster and faster, Kowalski began to move in just as equally until their lips met. The dainty hands weakly grasping for Rico's which had rested upon his stomach, giving them a squeeze. It felt as if all time stopped. There was no mission, no tension between him and Skipper, no arguing, nothing. Just him and Rico, bliss. Once they pulled back, his eyes lowered to the wooden panels below them.

"We cant...do this in Headquarters.."

As much as he hated to admit it, Kowalski had a point. The two of them separated and took different positions. Kowalski staying at the window, and Rico, near the entrance. Both held a goofy look to their face, they couldn't help it..

------------------------------------------------

_1630 hours_

Sometime passed and Skipper emerged into the Headquarters. A very defining smile upon his face, it scared Kowalski a bit. His brow rose and sat up from his station at the window, a meek smile of his own plastered to his soft lips.

"Well, I believe that braindead Julien understands that this is our- my property, HQ I mean," he cleared.

"His cousin Mort is quite friendly." Private crawled up into the tree house as well and dusted off his shorts.

Rico gave out a delighted grunt, turning a glance over to Kowalski, who in turn felt his face flush. Skipper immediately sensed that light mood in the air, his suspicions rose to almost maximum.

"Well, you two seem to be in a good mood all of a sudden."

Kowalski hesitated, before he turned to him again.

"Sorry Skipper, there was something funny on TV."

"Then why is the TV off?"

"They could have turned it off Skippah.." Private replied, wobbling over to it.

Skipper turned his attention over to Rico, who was put in a trance-like state by his game.

"Kowalski," he asked rubbing his chin, "How about I come over for a late night sleep over?"

The apprentice turned his attention over to the strategist, then Skipper, letting out a whine to himself.

"Uh..sure Skipper,"

"Great...see you later on tonight.." he smiled and trailed over to the chair next to Private.

Kowalski was confused about the sudden ask to stay the night, but, he wouldn't object. His leader seemed to be acting very friendly about it...

-----------------------------------------------

_2200 hours_

"Did you want to sleep on the floor Skipper?" a tasteful sigh leaving his lips laced within each word.

"Don't have a pull out?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Floor it was, Skipper didn't mind the floor, but sleeping on something harder then stone would be nice. Each of the males entered Kowalski's pristine room, which had been a little more messy than clean. With all that had been going on, cleaning up his room was one of the least important things on his mind. He turned to Skipper a faint look of challenge in his eye.

"Alright then...supper then?"

"This late?" Kowalski queried.

"Eleven that's not that late, I eat at around this time at home, but lately I haven't been able to." he raised his brow in reply

"...I suppose then, what would you like? I can call for pizza or something."

"Anchovy pepperoni?"

Kowalski shrugged and dropped on to his messy bed giving a lazy nod.

"Phone is downstairs in the kitchen, Dominoes' number is on one of the sticky-notes on the fridge. I'll clean up my room, and set up your...bed."

Skipper grunted and writhed out into the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. His eyes almost burned from the brightness of it, blindly, he grabbed for the phone and turned towards the fridge.

_Why are there so many.._

The silver fridge was coated with about 40 different sticky notes, after much squinting and effort, Skipper tugged the Dominoes number off and dialed.

Kowalski fixed up his bed, tucking the sheets in, fluffing his pillows, picked up all the papers and pencils on the floor. Once he made it to his desk, the deep blue eyes peered over all his pages. One specifically caught his eye, the page of many profiles of the team. Delicately, he picked it up, it was the only drawing where he did Rico's expression exactly as the real him. He smiled and moved it on to his nightstand, putting it in the bottom drawer.

"Pizza will be here in twenty."

The taller one flinched which had made all the papers in his other hand drop, a shaky breath came from him and turned to Skipper.

"Scared me.."

"Someones a little jumpy," Skipper commented.

"Happens when your meta-cognitive.." he inferred, cleaning off the rest of his desk, organizing each paper into their correct folders before taking a seat on his bed, Skipper stealing the desk chair. There always seemed to be a space of gravity between them, without it, who knows what would happen. Silence. Skipper coughed and shifted in his chair.

"So..." he finally struck up.

The younger one raised his head, staring behind his leader at the textured gray wall.

"hmn?"

"Rico."

"What about him?"

"Have you been to the fair yet Kowalski?"

"uh," he drawled out uneasily, setting his hands upon his lap, staring over each finger tip before raising his head, "no...I haven't, have you?"

Skipper sat up more, and let his arms caress against his chest, crisscrossed.

"Huh, Julien said that he saw two of us at the fair a few days ago."

The went silent and began fidgeting.

"I said you weren't supposed to be with him Kowalski,"

"Why are you so hellbent on us not being together? Your being so damn over protective," he muttered venomously.

The doorbell rang, Skipper proceeded to get up and step down the stairs. Pulled out a twenty and took the pizza.

"Did you want it down here or can we eat in your room?" he shouted from downstairs.

Kowalski's expression faltered

_What the hell...was he just teasing me?_

"Downstairs!" the taller one nudged open the door and pitter-patted down the stairs and met up with Skipper in the living room, already chewing through a first piece. He took a seat on the white couch and grabbed for one piece of pizza, taking a few bites from it.

Kowalski picked up the remote and clicked the TV on.

"So was that argument just for your amusement?" he muttered, a mouthful of pizza.

"No, it was for a reason."

"What would that be, Skipper."

The other put his pizza down, cleared his throat and took a good sock right into Kowalski's cheek bone. He yelped out as he dropped his pizza on to the floor, his glasses dropping on to the ground as well. Pulsations of alerts ran to the area of the pain, making it throb and swell. With a stunned look, he turned to look at his expressionless leader.

"Y-you...you punched me," Kowalski mumbled.

"I thought a normal smack wouldn't have given enough impact" Skipper replied, simply.

"That doesn't give you a right to punch me..."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know...he was nowhere near strong enough to make a bruise like Skipper just did.

"I don't acting like this to you Kowalski, but sometimes a leader has to make a point."

"What point!?" The taller one stood up and glared, ""Your overreacting to this! There was absolutely no point to punching me, you keep repeating yourself. Don't be around Rico because the team may get screwed up."

Kowalski clicked the TV off and turned his attention to Skipper again, whom was starting to feel the tension rise in himself.

"Because it will Kowalski, if one of you gets hurt then they will end up leaving."

"Then maybe I should leave, just so I don't have to deal with you and being punched again," Kowalski snarled.

"Oh, so you think your leaving? If you leave then you wont be around any-"

"That's not to your jurisdiction Skipper, you cant control people. We're individuals damn it,"

Skipper got up, the other flinched in fear of being punched again. His small body swiftly went up the stairs, grabbed his bag and began for the door. Kowalski took long strides and made to the door, grabbing Skipper's shoulder and pulling him away. Skipper gave out a grunt and felt his body fall to the ground, he turned up to his strategist.

"You cant keep me in here." he challenged.

"I'm not, I'm trying to get you to explain more to why you don't want me being with Rico like this. Stop running, your a leader, face things."

He preceded to stand up, and dust himself off, grabbing for the doorknob. Once again, he grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back. Skipper's brow furrowed and turned to look at the other, glaring.

"Let go."

"I'll quit if you leave."

"No you wont, stop spewing nonsense"

The shorter one shoved Kowalski off him and proceeded out the door. He wasn't going to let Skipper go yet, just as he made it down the stairs his own fist slammed right into the other's stomach. A loud grunt of pain left him winded, clutching at his stomach lightly. As feeble as he was, the rage was starting to get to Kowalski. Petty thoughts were fading, anger was rising, adrenaline, rushing.

"Skipper, you HAVE to have a reason. Stop avoiding answers and tell me!"

A wince left him before dropping his bag and grabbing Kowalski by the arm, forcing him to the ground, landing with a thump. Skipper took this time to jump atop of Kowalski, peering over him.

"I already told you, there is nothing else to it! Stop overanalyzing!" he barked out.

Unable to move, Kowalski struggled under his leader, staring into his eyes, he knew that he was lying. This was such a stupid reason, so simplistic. Too simplistic. His body began to rock back and forth, trying to get Skipper off him.

"Get off me you liar!"

"I'm not lying!" he shouted back, giving a smack across Kowalski's face.

"Stop hitting me!"

Pulsations of pain stung through his cheek, feeling it again on the other side as well. His body writhed about until he finally him off. The two took a step back and glared at each other, chests rising and falling again. Kowalski rubbed his face tenderly, feeling the swelling begin. Skipper grabbed his bag, slung it on his shoulder and began off. With his back turned, Kowalski tackled him to the ground.

_Your a liar, stop lying, I hate you, you want me to be alone...alone forever. I try to stay in line, follow your rules. I can only take so much.._

Skipper's shouts were getting muffled, he could feel himself wailing on the back of his leader over and over.

"The reason I am so against this Kowalski is because I followed in your same exact tracks! I don't want you to hurt Rico like I did!" Skipper yelped out in pain.

Instantly, his body stopped moving, everything stopped. He jerked his body backwards, making Kowalski fall off.

Lights turned on across the cul-de-sac. Private, along with Rico left the house and came to the scene under the lamp-lights. The apprentice tugged his leader backwards and helped him up.

"Skippah...wot happe-" Skipper jerked his arm back, nudging the younger one off him.

Rico stepped in to help up Kowalski, brushing him off and taking a step in front of him, just incase there was any more pursuing of this fight.

"Leave me alone Percy...I'm going home.."

Private watched him walk off, hesitating, he gave a quick look to Kowalski, then Rico and followed after Skipper.

"You never told me..." Kowalski whispered.

_You never told me.._

Rico felt the smaller mass drop against his back, he turned to look at the bruised up male. His azure eyes lowered, Kowalski's hands weakly grabbed at his chest. Slowly, he kneeled down against the street and tugged the other up into his arms.

"Everythings...okay.." Rico whispered into his ear, "okay.."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I leave so many AN's. But, I apologize if this didnt come out as fabulous. I spent a good hour using an online grammer and spellchecker page and after all that work it ended up not loading the document for me. So if are there any apparent errors, its cause I wasnt able to fix them on the original document. I really hope people like this twist I gave it. I think it gives me a bit more to work with, to an extent. I've noticed that chapters may come slower, only because I do end up getting really tired after school and such. Please Review!

-SM


	8. Family

Chapter 8; Family

June 9th

_0600 hours. _

"Ace! Breakfast! Now!" the booming voice called from the hall.

Skipper rolled over in his bed, and sat up. His body ached and throbbed, the pain was getting the better of him. A groan left him as he pulled from the stone hard rock, which he called, a bed.

I cant get up this early…not today

"HUP TO IT!" a voice yelled again, his door flinging open.

"Yessir." The young one muttered to his father.

"I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!" he saluted.

His father left him within the room, distilled silence filling Skipper's ears. The azure eyes turned to his dresser, littered with articles, army pamphlets, and a few pieces of clothing. He was surprised that his head wasn't chewed off for having a quite messy room yet. But everything seemed messy, ever since he went into Kowalski's.

"Eat up son, then I want you to drop and give me fifty,"

Having an army sergeant for a father wasn't the best. Skipper, tired from the fight yesterday, ate up the remainder of his food, chugged the last of his OJ, and dropped to the floor, lifting himself up and down until he reached a fifty-five mark. Skipper's father helped his son up and patted him on the back.

"Five over, I guess that's better than the standard eh?"

"Yessir.."

The sergeant's face began to animate.

"You doin' alright soldier? Somethins different about ya today."

He knew better, his dad didn't care. Emotion was the last thing that was _ever_ on his mind; he'd rather be doing something else that would make use of his time. Not hear about his son's minute drama.

"Yeah Dad, I'm doing fine…just think I'm getting sick," Skipper winced, feeling the pain stab in his back.

"Take a few supplements and exercise and you'll be fine."

If only it worked like that…

He took a Vitamin B and Fish oil, and then started off for his room again. Everything felt off, nothing was right…and he made it this way.

"You make your bed now sleep in it…" Skipper mouthed.

"I don't know what should I do," he turned to look at a picture of his mother and him standing upright, both smiling genuinely on his nightstand, "what _do_ I do?"

The picture, which gleamed from the morning sun, gave no reply. Skipper frowned and gave out a weak sigh. His attention turned to the window, looking over the houses of his friends..

_I wonder what everyone is doing…_

He could recall what he had done to Private, a bit of guilt started to catch in his throat.

"Maybe I should…apologize." The last word left him almost tongue-tied, apologizing, was a hard thing for him to do. His thoughts began lifting him, Skipper needed to go see someone…anyone.

------------------------------

_1200 hours_

Lunchtime rolled around, Skipper decided to make his move to go see private. It wouldn't be rude to come and have lunch with him, would it be?

"I'll be home at the usual dad!" he hollered.

"Okay son! Don't be late!"

"I love-" Skipper hesitated a moment, and left.

It was somewhat of a dreary day today, drizzling out. The short male took his time walking over to Private's; a little rain wouldn't kill him. Skipper knocked three times, and waited for that big lady to greet her, which she did.

"'Allo dearie, ooh it's a bit chilly out, why not come inside? I'll fetch Percy for you, that's who you're here for right?"

She took no time nudging him inside of the house, the scent of a baking cake rose into Skipper's nostrils. A smile crept on his solemn face. The large woman made her way upstairs and went to get her son, while he waited awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

_So old-worldly… _

"Skippah?" a voice muttered feebly as it echoed down the hall, followed by a cough.

"Hey Private…you sick?"

"Yeah, flu, mum says." He mumbled.

Skipper lowered his head and stepped up to his apprentice, "Do you want me to leave then?"

The young boy turned to his mom who had been hiding in the kitchen; she smiled and gave him a nod.

"No no…we can go up to my room if you'd like. I'm just watching TV."

The older one let out a soft chuckle and crept up-close Private and escorted him upstairs.

Private's room was no bigger than his own, but it felt much smaller than it was. In the corner was his twin bed, littered with various amounts of plush, a moderate TV at the end of his bed, which was playing a movie. On the wall were posters of different cartoon shows, movie posters, and some articles that he tore out crudely from magazines.

"Nice room, Private." Skipper commented, taking a seat on the bed.

"Thanks Skippah, did most of it muhself..."

Private laid back into his bed and huddled under the fountain of blankets; he turned to the other and smiled weakly.

The only sound that was caught by Skipper now was the sound of the characters on the TV and Private's mother singing, badly at that.

"Private…" the older one mumbled.

"Yeh?"

"I'm…" he hesitated, "I'm…uh...sorry, for what I did...last night."

The younger one went quiet.

"You didn't do nothin' Skippah." He mumbled into his blanket.

"I didn't hurt you or anything yesterday did I? I was…angry." Skipper lowered his head and began to play with his fingers.

"Nu-uh…what were you and Kowalski fighting about?"

"Its…complicated, Private, I don't want to get you sucked into me and Kowalski's fights, you're too young to deal with it." Skipper coughed.

Private scooted his body closer to the other until his body was wrapped around him, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm only a year younger than you guys you know,"

Skipper winced and turned to look down at his apprentice, smiling feebly, "I know Percy…but I don't want you to end up bruised like me."

"Kowalski bruised you?"

Ace lifted up his shirt, showing off a few of the big purple blotches on his back from Kowalski pounding on his back.

"For the weakest of the team he sure can pound on someone," Skipper joked.

Private didn't say a word, just continued to play with the side of his leader's shirt.

"Is the team breaking up Skippah…" he muttered.

Truth be told, he didn't even know that. From what has been going on lately, it sure could seem that way.

"…_I don't know Private…I don't know" _

* * *

A/N: This one is REALLY short, I just wanted to give a part thats specifically just of Private and some of Skipper's living style at home. I promise that I'll do the second part to this which will be longer and more..storyish.

-SM


	9. Uncertainty

_AN: HEYY EVERYONE. I apologize for my lack of fluent chapters lately, I've been playing catchup in school. So this one is going to be one of those chapters that would be considered a 'draft' because at a certain point you will notice a drop off in the story. I need feeback on if I should put that 'part' in or not. You'll understand, and hopefully get why I left a blank there. Tell me if I should write it in minute detail or not. Or if I should just cut out the blanks and try and patch up the space. Sorry if that sounds confusing XP_

_(This takes place during the same day as chapter 8. Just so people arent confused.)_

_SM. _

_

* * *

_

_1200 hours _

Kowalski's place

"Please just get up, eat something, Jasper, why wont you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm tired mother…leave me be," the boy muttered, waded up inside of his blankets.

Kowalski's mom stood next to his bed quietly, before she stood upright starting for the door and staring back at him.

"I'm going to head to town, I'll be back in a few hours all right?" she said.

Kowalski just shifted in his bed and turned toward the wall, staring at the textured splotches upon it. The woman heaved a sigh and stepped out to leave.

Once he was sure she left, Jasper sat himself up in his bed, staring out the window now at the drizzly day, his eyes caught his mom getting into her car, almost at the same spot where him and Skipper had fought. Kowalski unwrapped himself from the wad, giving away his bear bruised torso to all who could see. He trudged down the hall and crept into the bathroom, flicking on the dim light to get a view of his own face. His dainty fingers traced over his right eye and flinched as it throbbed in pain; the cold tips traced to his left cheek and felt the bruising there as well.

"Black eye and a bruised cheek," the boy observed, "better than I would have thought."

Kowalski, the weary one, washed his face in cool water and stepped down to his room once more and pulled on a baggy long sleeve of his father's, the last little piece he had of him at least. To his surprise, he wasn't in the worst mood as he thought he would have been. He felt almost empty, not hurt, not overwhelmed, just…blank.

On his way down the steps he ached, each joint in his legs screaming for him to stop with the stairs. Finally, the last step, the house still reeked of pizza, Kowalski cringed before he made it to the kitchen.

_What am I doing…I don't feel the need to eat_.

He took a step back and made an effort for the couch's comfort. It was uncomfy, cold, and smelled almost like Skipper. Kowalski could feel his thoughts running, replaying, reliving the fight. How did he even make it back? All he could remember..

****

_2245 hours June 8__th_

_"Put me down! Leave me alone!" _a tear-stricken voice shouts.

A larger form refuses to put the thinner one down; he flails about, crying his eyes out. The two of them step into the pristine home, the smaller ones commotion not stopping for a second. He is set down on the bed upstairs by the larger one.

The thin form continues to struggle on the bed,

"_Stop,"_ the bigger one pleas quietly.

A fist is thrown, landing a punch right across the bigger one's face, sending him back with recoil of pain. A warm liquid runs from his nose, he attempts to keep it off the thinner frame while he calms him down.

"_shh…everything okay Kowalski," _he whimpered, uncertain how to make him calm down.

The smaller frame continued to thrash about in a fit of confusion and wrath. Finally, the other took a more aggressive approach. His body dropped atop the other, gripping each wrist in his big hands, forcing them down, leaving him to struggle and thrash without his fists.

"_Let me go!!"_

****

_June 9__th__ 1202 hours_

Kowalski snapped back, turning to the door, hearing the persistent bangs. His body limped to the door, opening it slowly.

In front of him was Rico, a few yellow roses in hand with a 'hope you feel better' card and a makeshift bandage over his nose. He could feel a shaky smile come to his face. Kowalski couldn't help almost tackle the larger one into a hug; Rico gave out a grunt and hugged him in return. Faint sniffles coming up between them.

"D-did I do that to your nose…?"

Rico, as silent as he was, said nothing. No grunts, no 'nu-uh' or anything. A feeling wafted over him. It was something he couldn't control; he broke down into a frenzy of tears right then and there.

"Not…your fault," the big lug finally mumbled.

"Well it cant be anyone else's…" Kowalski replied, tear stricken.

Both stepped inside the house and made their way to the couch, still held within each other's arms to surprise. The scent of the living room made Kowalski sicker than he felt; it felt as if that scent would never go away now. Rico pressed his head atop of the Jasper's, crooning to him.

"Thanks for the Roses…" he mumbled, staring at them on the glass coffee table where the pizza box still lay as well.

"Uh-huh."

From time to time, Kowalski would sniffle, clearing up his stuffed nose. After the silence caught up to him, he turned to look up at Rico. Who seemed to just be enjoying this time they had.

_I have to ask…_

"When were you with Skipper?"

Opening an eye, Rico peered down at the curious looking one. He frowned and almost seemed to move away from the other.

Kowalski could feel his body slip away from his, "What…?"

"Don't…want to talk," Rico looked down and started to play with his hands, "talk about it."

"Why not? Did he hurt you?"

He went quiet again, keeping his eyes fixated on each of his stubby fingers. Kowalski couldn't help but relieve a sigh of some impatience, rubbing over his shoulder.

_I could easily ask Skipper about it…no, that isn't an option._

"Could I-"

Before Kowalski could finish his sentence, Rico pressed his lips to the others. Holding, Kowalski hesitated as the bigger one locked their lips. Kowalski felt his cheeks burn with excitement.

( -- )

Time passed, Kowalski rested quietly, his chest rising and dropping, giving out shaky breaths. Rico gave a few soft nuzzles into the nape of his neck, breathing deeply as well.

"M-mad...?" the bigger one asked.

"No…no I'm not mad, Rico," he whispered, turning to look back at him.

_…Is this how Skipper ended up loosing Rico? No, that can't be it, but I need to know though._

Each of them lay, caressed against each other's body, listening to eachother's breaths. It felt as time almost stopped. Leaving them in a blissful purgatory.

****

_1330 hours._

"Rico?" Kowalski yawned, turning to the bigger one who was already up off the couch. He sat upwards, staring at Rico, who had been watching something on TV. It sounded like a cartoon. Taking the opportunity, Kowalski sat himself next to the other on the floor. They exchanged a 'hello' smile and continued to watch the TV.

"What you watchin'?" he queried, leaning his head on Rico's shoulder.

"'unno." Rico replied, staring at the screen quietly.

From what Kowalski could tell, it was a very amateur documentary on the anatomy and history on bombs.

There was a knock on the door it startled him. With a puzzled look, he got up and stepped over to the door. He was getting a lot of visitors today, he noted.

"Yes-"

"Hey Kowalski…" the voice broke.

Rico turned to the door, catching the familiar voice as well.

"Skipper…"


	10. Memory

_1330 hours._

_Kowalski's Place_

Skipper shuffled uncomfortably as the genius stood before him.

"Jasper…I think we need to talk," he said.

"What is there to talk about?" Kowalski spat.

_What was there to talk about? Ask him about Rico you idiot_.

His smaller friend began to play with his fingers out of nervousness, it was apparent he wasn't ready to talk to him. Let alone both him and Rico.

"Jasper," Skipper cleared his throat, "I want to…invite you to supper tonight. Not out of spite, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk."

"I just want to talk," he repeated, desperately.

Kowalski looked at him with disbelief. He turned his head back to look at Rico for a brief moment.

"Just me? Or Rico too?"

"Just you, Kowalski…" Skipper mumbled.

Kowalski's hand relaxed on the handle and dropped down to his side. He sighed and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Alright, what time should I be over?"

_This better not end up like yesterday…I don't need more shit happening._

"Supper time," he replied quickly, "1830 hours."

"Alright, see you then." Kowalski said bitterly.

Skipper faltered and took a step back on the stairs.

"Right…later."

Kowalski probably slammed the door a little harder than he would have liked, but it got his point through. He was frustrated.

"Jasper?" Rico asked.

His body started to ache again, the bruises throbbing. He lifted his head and looked at Rico.

"I'm fine Rico…maybe you should go home. I'm going to take a nap."

They kissed and parted.

* * *

_1810 hours_

Kowalski awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, shaking.

"Another nightmare…" he muttered in relief. Looking over his right hand, which was shaking like a leaf. For whatever reason leaving his bed was harder than he wanted it to be. He rolled about, shifted, and sat up. Finally, after fighting himself he got out and got dressed. A grey shirt, jeans, and a jacket, just in case. Kowalski pulled his door open and walked downstairs, the aroma of spaghetti with red sauce catching his nose.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" a voice replied.

Kowalski stepped into the kitchen, the cold tile against his feet making him shiver.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked.

"I was released early today, I've accumulated too much work time." She smiled and turned toward her sun, a look of concern coming to her face.

"Jasper?"

Kowalski leaned against the counter and played with his fingers. Picking under his nails.

"Yeah?" he said.

She stepped closer to him and studied his face, "Did you get hit yesterday?"

Kowalski stepped back a little and made an exit for the living room, pulling his shoes on.

"I'm uh… going over to Skipper's for supper mom, he kinda needed to talk with me about something important."

"What about your eye, aren't you going to tell me what happened? I made spaghetti tonight too…" she turned back to the pot.

Kowalski could pick up the hint of sadness in her voice. He felt bad.

"It's nothing to worry about mom, I'm fine. We can have dinner together tomorrow okay? We can eat out or something…come pick me up in about an hour or two."

"Okay. I love you, sweetie."

Kowalski gave his mother a smile, pulling the door open.

"I love you too."

* * *

Three knocks and the door opened. Kowalski was greeted with whom he presumed to be Skipper's father. He gave a fake smile, mentally noting this guy's muscle mass.

"We're happy to have you for dinner, Jasper." the man said.

"Why thank you Mister…" Kowalski drawled out

"Just call me Dusty" the taller man swiftly replied.

A third voice interrupted in with a cough, "Dad, he isn't calling you Dusty…"

"Hush your mouth soldier!" Dusty had barked out.

Kowalski's head swiveled to the sound of the other voice, Skipper. Standing in the stairwell, looking a little run down.

For a father and son, born from military background they sure seem less…strict at home.

"What are we having? I'm starving," Kowalski lied.

"Pizza, from Dominoes."

Kowalski could feel his stomach lurch and churn.

_Ugh.._.pizza

"If you don't mind I'll just have a salad, not to be rude or anything. I'll pay for it if you need me to."

Dusty waved his hand and grabbed the house phone, and dialed for pizza and Kowalski's salad.

* * *

_1930 hours._

_Skipper's Room_

"Now," Kowalski said, pushing the door shut behind them, "what did you need to say to me?" Skipper could tell that Kowalski wasn't very patient anymore. He was out of ideas and it was time to face the music. Skipper sat himself on the bed while Kowalski took the extra chair.

"Okay," Skipper chewed his lower lip. "You're right. I should tell you why I am so against you and Rico."

_Good, I didn't even have to ask him._

"All right," Skipper responded quickly.

"Rico and me go way back, you know that by now I'm sure. But, we aren't exactly close anymore. Not by choice." He straightened up, looking into Kowalski's biting eyes before looking back down.

"We were forced apart by his abusive dick of a father. He caught us. It was at the park, and when his dad still lived here. We decided to hang out, Rico was getting bored at home."

Kowalski knew that he was stalling with those little add-ons but nodded signaling he was listening.

"So, about two hours passed before Rico mentioned that his dad was to pick him up at 1500 hours. We hugged and kissed on countless times throughout our visit there and I guess his dad finally had enough and intervened. Apparently it was 1600 hours. He dragged Rico off to his car and left back for the cul-de-sac."

Skipper sighed shakily and looked up at Kowalski, staring into his eyes before dropping his attention to the floor.

"Then with the whole…bottle incident. When the police were called, mom and me went over to his house to make sure everything was okay before hand. Rico's dad told me 'Stay away from my son you sick fag.'"

Skipper began to sniffle. Kowalski felt his heart sink into his stomach. He got up and stood there for a moment, unable to decide on what to do. Kokwalski's body drifted over to Skipper's bed. He hugged him, and Skipper returned it, keeping themselves locked in their arms. Still keeping his tough act, Skipper only let a few stifled sniffles through.

"I didn't want to leave him, I would never want to leave him."

The taller boy rested his head atop of Skipper's. Stroking at his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Skippe—"

Skipper's door flung open. Making the two boys scramble to get off one another.

"Son? Jasper's mother is here." Dusty said.

Kowalski gnawed at his thumb. Skipper cleared out his throat and turned to his father.

"Alright dad, be down in a sec."

As soon as Dusty left, each boy looked at the other giving a little smile.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't hate you Skipper." Kowalski whispered.

Skipper whispered in return, "No I'm sorry, I should have explained right away."

"I still apologize for…beating on you the way I did."

He laughed and looked up at Kowalski and hugged him.

"But I did more damage to you, if I can judge by your bruises."

He wasn't the only one to notice…

Kowalski stood up and looked at his leader, giving a lighthearted smile.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? We can have a meeting with Rico and get this all solved"

He gave a nod and walked down the hall to greet his mother, who was being swooned by Skipper's dad by the looks of it.

"Alright, I'm ready…" Kowalski said.

--------

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a liiiiittle short and in my opinion cut short.. BUT. It was to finish the day of the chapter before this. I promise I'll make the chapters back to one day. I REALLY should have posted this earlier, I've been kind of stressed out with my school work, still. No surprise though. I did, however, get my car! So I'm pretty excited. I'm sure I'm boring you with my life stories. I do have chapter 11 started, at school. I'll try and work on it when I have free time. I apologize for taking forever to post another chapter, seems you've all been pretty patient. I thank you much for that. :)_

_-SM._


	11. Eagerness

_June 10th_

_ Things have been looking better. Skipper finally told me why he has been the way he has…maybe this will make all that has been going down a little less complex. Today him and I are supposed to meet with Rico so we can get everything off our chests that we need to. I'm hoping this goes smoother than everything else the past week. _

_There was a card in the mail today it read…_

_ HOUSE WARMING PARTY _

_ For: Julien K!_

_ When: June 11th at 9PM_

_ RSVP ASAP. _

_ Why I was invited was beyond me. He probably just sent them to every address he could get his fingers on. I'll keep it in mind though…_

* * *

_0900 hours._

Kowalski awoke with a rather large yawn, he felt rejuvenated. He made sure he went to bed on time, shut all alarms off, and let himself sleep in. There was no stress for him today, just to talk to Rico and Skipper.

"Breakfast is ready!" his mom shouted from the hall.

He moved to the side of his bed and stretched. Kowalski went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his favorite shirts. It had the periodic table on it and read at the bottom 'I love elements'. Sure it was probably lame to everyone else, but hey, he liked it.

Once dressed, Kowalski made it downstairs and into the kitchen. Letting the savory aroma of pancakes, bacon, toast, and some kind of fruit medley take over his nose.

"It smells good mom," he commented, grabbing a plate.

She turned to her son and smiled, "Thank you sweetie."

Kowalski slipped up next to his mom, who in turn gave him a peck on the forehead and giving him a plate of two pancakes and three strips of bacon.

"Thanks." He took a seat at the table and began eating.

She smiled and made a plate of her own before sitting across from Kowalski, picking at her food.

"How's work been?" Kowalski inquired.

His mother straightened up and shrugged, "same old same old…lots of old people complaining about their neighbors."

With just bites of food left, the boy picked his plate up and scraped the leftovers into the garbage, taking his plate and placing it in the dishwasher.

"Well…" he coughed, "Skipper and Rico wanted to meet up with me about something."

"Oh…alright hun, I'll call you for dinner. Where you going to be? Dusty's?"

_There's that tone again, dammnit mom._

He rubbed his hands together and walked off into the living room to push his shoes on, "No, I should be home fairly early today."

"Okay. I love you." She murmured.

"Love you too."

-------

1000 hours.

Headquarters.

"Hey Kowalski." Skipper said, folding his cards down and setting them on the table, Rico doing the same. The youngest of the three, Kowalski, smiled.

He took a seat adjacent to Rico and across the table from Skipper, looking at each.

Kowalski let out an airy breath and felt Rico's hand rest on his leg, making him blush rosily.

"Did any of you get a letter in the mail from Julien about his housewarming?"

Skipper crossed his arms over his chest, "you mean from the suspicious neighbor? Yes, I got one. I don't think we should go."

Rico just kept quiet, idly rubbing at Kowalski's leg, feeling the fabric of his jeans between each finger.

"Got one," he said.

The younger boy leaned up against the table and thought, noticing there was an absence of one body.

"Why isn't Private here?"

"I said just the three of us did I?" Skipper replied quickly.

Kowalski cocked his head, "But we aren't talking about anything personal…I think we are all fine with Rico and I dating." His eyes lingered to Rico, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine with it too but…" Skipper protested in uncertainty, "I don't think he knows what the situation is."

"Uh…" Kowalski drawled out, playing with his fingers.

Skipper took a long hard look at his strategist, who wore a sheepish smile.

"'Uhh' what, Kowalski?"

Kowalski sat upright, clearing his throat, "Well, a few days back, I may…have said something to Private."

The oldest of the three's brow furrowed with annoyance.

"I don't think he quite understood me though, Skipper." Kowalski reassured.

"Well, alright then." Skipper sighed, turning to Rico, then to Kowalski, "Should we go greet our sick friend?"

Kowalski rubbed his chin, "Sick?"

Skipper stood up and faced the window, staring at Private's home.

"Yeah, he has the flu…"

Kowalski looked at his leader, studying him from behind.

"How do you know that? Have you seen him lately?"

"I saw him at the store yesterday," Skipper lied.

Both Kowalski and Rico got up from their seats, looked at each other then back at Skipper.

"Are we all going over there then?" he asked.

Ace turned towards the two, grinning, "Sure."

-------

Skipper knocked on the door and the big roly-poly woman confronted the boys. Each took a step back and faked a smile.

"Hello, is Percy home?"

The big woman smiled gleefully and showed the three in, as she usually did.

"He's right on up in his room you three, but do be quiet. When he's sick Percy is a lot more sensitive loud noises."

Skipper nodded his head and lead Rico and Kowalski up the stairs to Private's room. The shorter boy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a raspy voice asked.

"Its us, your team."

Private sat up in his bed and presented himself the best he could for the other three boys that walked into his room.

"'Allo Skippah, Rico, K'walski." He mumbled, being the only way he could speak, really.

Skipper took a seat on the bed and smiled, "Hey Private, how yah been?"

"Awhlright, stuffy."

Kowalski leaned up against the door, holding Rico's hand.

Private looked at the two quietly, giving a sick smile, "You two betta now?"

He nodded at the sick boy and gave out an airy sigh, "Much better, right Skipper?"

"Of course," he coughed somewhat trying to change the subject.

"Private?"

"Yes Skippah?" the boy sat up.

"Did you get an invitation in the mail from Julien?"

Private nodded a bit and coughed into his arm, facing away from them.

"Yeah I did, for his housewarming party. Mum wont let me go though, says I'm not old enough to go to overnight parties."

Kowalski clicked his tongue, "Well…we can't go against what your mother says."

"Nonsense," Skipper spat out quickly, standing up, "we can get you into that party easy as pie."

Private's smile started to fall, "Skippah, I'm sick…I don't think I should be going anywhere. Let alone the party."

"Oh 'cmon Private, you'll be fine. I promise." He tried to give the best encouraging look he could to his sick apprentice. No dice.

"Mum says I can go to HQ and that's it...you guys can go to the party and then come back latah to Headquarters?" Private compromised, grabbing his big cup of flat 7up and taking a glug from it.

"But you wont have any fun sitting there doing nothin'." the leader mumbled somewhat to himself. Kowalski looked off quietly at the TV, watching a lion cry frantically toward the beach of the island he was on, not paying much attention to the conversation.

"Skipper," Kowalski finally said, "lets just go with that, its the only way we'll be able to anything as a team again.."

The stubborn one stood off the side of the bed, huffing.

"Fine fine," Skipper said.

_I wonder why he is so hellbent on making Private go to this party...usually he hates parties he doesn't plan himself. Must be because he wants more people to spy on this nemesis of ours._

"Well," Skipper sighed, crossing his arms on his chest, "we should leave you to your rest..especially if you're going to come out to HQ tomorrow for the whole night."

Private nodded the best he could before snuggling back into his blankets, looking at the three.

"Awhlright...thanks for stopping by. I'll see you all tomorra?"

They nodded and waved goodbye, aside from Skipper, who stayed for an extra moment. He smiled to the sick boy, who just looked back, blushing.

"Can't wait until we're all together again Skippah..."

"Me neither Private...me neither."


	12. 2400 Hours

AN: I'm really surprised I finish this chapter as early as I did. I must say that this is probably one of my longest, and one of my favorite chapters that I've done so far. There are some parts I wish I could have redone (or tried many times and just couldn't fix). I took my time working at this and cranked out all I wanted to get out in this chapter. I just wanna say, I've been wanting to write this part of the story for quite awhile now. I do caution everyone that is reading, that things do get a more..mature in this chapter. Just warning you now. Anyways, I'll stop babbling for now. I hope you enjoy chapter 12 as much as I did writing it!

Oh, forgot to mention. The alternative to this chapter is very tiny but I may start working on it over the weekend. If you want it go ahead and send me an E-mail and when I finish it I'll send it to you all. -SM

* * *

_June 11th 1500 hours_

_The playground_

Kowalski's fingers trailed through the big teen's jet black hair, for once it wasn't spiked up. He liked it, but preferred the spikiness.

Rico told him, "Outta Gel" so he had to wear it natural until his mom went out to buy more.

"I could get you some Rico, I've got some money saved from my chores. Its only a ten, but still." Kowalski said, distracted.

The other boy only laughed and shook his head, he didn't want Kowalski to spend money on him. It wasn't fair.

Rico looked at his lover and smiled, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Love you Jasper.."

Kowalski moved forward and kissed him back, holding it a bit longer than his.

"I love you too Carrik..."

The two boys kissed once more, holding it, pulling back and repeating this motion. Their hands starting to roam about some until a cough stopped the two. Each looked toward the origin of said cough, Skipper. Their cheeks flushed red and they both separated.

"If you don't mind, I thought I'd join you two...lovebirds." Skipper said firmly, feeling his own face burn.

"O-of course not Skipper." Kowalski laughed shyly.

The stubbier boy took a seat next to Rico, who gave his leader a grin.

"You know I don't mind you guys doing that, but don't be doing it out in plain sight, its just not right."

The genius looked towards Skipper, "Don't beat around the bush do you?" he teased.

"Why should I?" the other said blankly.

"Point taken," Kowalski said, leaning back into the bench the three of them were sitting on, staring off. A gentle cross breeze blew by them, making Kowalski sigh in content.

"So..." Skipper started, "I'm meeting Private at HQ around four- er- 1600 hours. To schedule a time for when we are coming back. I'm thinking 2400 hours."

Kowalski stood up from the bench, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"Sounds good to me, then we could hang around telling Private what he missed. Maybe play some cards, watch a movie?"

_Just like old times..._

The other two nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

"Sounds good Kowalski, good idea," Skipper praised, patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks sir," he chuckled

Skipper stared at Rico for a minute, noticing his hair, "I like your hair like that Rico, it looks nice." he commented, glancing to Kowalski.

"I like it spiked," he said.

The built teen laughed his manic laugh.

"Beh, I think it looks fine without the gel," Skipper said again, studying his medic's face and hair.

Kowalski, on the other hand pressed his hands to his hips and gave a somewhat spacy expression, looking off the hill again towards the cul-de-sac.

"What are we wearing?" the strategist asked.

This question had everyone's attention.

"Tuxes are too formal. I think just some dressier clothes." Kowalski thought aloud.

Skipper clicked his tongue, "Tuxes are never too formal, I'm wearing one."

"You never seem to surprise me, Skipper." Kowalski said with a chuckle. Skipper didn't reply and just looked down the hill along with his friend, Rico moving to his lover's side and doing the same.

"To think...we're freshman in high school now. Middle School sure was a battle, I must say." Skipper said quietly, holding his hand up and grabbing a passing dandelion seed that was floating by.

"Sad that Private wont be with us..." Kowalski mumbled, leaning his head on to Rico's shoulder and grabbing hold of his hand as well, swaying them.

The leader looked at the seed in his hand and began walking down the hill, "I'm sure he'll be just fine without his team...we can't baby him all the time."

"Skipper?" Kowalski said quickly, letting go of Rico and following after. Rico doing the same.

The eldest boy stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kowalski and Rico, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad that your our leader...something tells me I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't meet you. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, I'd be hiding behind my chemistry book back in sixth grade still."

Skipper's smile faltered as he turned around, his eyes starting to well up. He swallowed down the dryness in his throat and let out a cough.

"Thanks Jasper..."

* * *

_1600 hours_

_Kowalski's house_

The phone rang as Kowalski sat in his room, watching something on T.V. He turned toward the set and rolled off to grab it.

"Hello?"

It was quiet for a moment until he heard a voice, "Kwalski?" it said shakily.

"Rico, what's wrong?" Kowalski asked with a bit of concern, sitting forward in the bed.

"Come over?" he asked.

Phone conversations were hard, mainly because he couldn't see Rico's expressions.

"You want me to come over?" the strategist grimaced a bit, not wanting to greet Rico's monster of a mother.

"Nu-uh, me." Rico murmured, the sound of his mom yelling in the background.

Kowalski sighed and nodded to himself before laying back down on the bed, staring at the television.

"Sure, the door should be unlocked."

Rico hung up, the strategist looked puzzled for a minute before setting it on his nightstand and turning to the TV again.

A few minutes later his bedroom door swung open, revealing the bigger male, panting. Kowalski looked at him with a little curiosity, trying to figure out why he looked so stressed.

"Whats wrong?"

Rico walked over to his bed quietly and sat on the side of it, looking at him.

"Rico?" he said trying to get him to answer, but he just continued to stare into his eyes. Kowalski, kneeling on the bed, shook him, breaking his concentration.

"Sweetie, Rico, what's wrong?" he asked again.

The bigger teen shook his head and crawled up into the bed, laying on one of the pillows, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Nothing..." he finally said.

KowalskiThe strategist didn't say a word and rested next to his boyfriend, studying him. Rico's expression was blank, vacant. Kowalski grabbed his hand and idly ran his fingers against his palm, trying to relax him from whatever he was thinking about.

"Can I stay...?" Rico asked in a raspy voice.

"You can stay here as long as you want."

_Mom wouldn't mind...she likes Rico._

The larger boy looked at Kowalski's hand and curled his larger fingers around his, this making Kowalski smile.

"Outfit downstairs." Rico said, staring out the window.

Kowalski's grip got a bit tighter as he sat up, trying to tug the bigger one out of the bed, "I want to see you in it. C'mon."

Rico got up reluctantly and followed him down the stairs.

-------

Rico came from the bathroom and stood in front of Kowalski, it was a simple white under shirt rolled up to his shoulders with a black over tee. Nothing too overbearing and nothing too under classy. It was just right, Kowalski thought.

"I like it." he finally commented, looking over his boyfriend.

Rico smiled warily and turned to look at the clock, his nerves getting the best of his facial expressions.

"Whats wrong?" Kowalski asked, staring at the clock as well and back at Rico curiously.

"Food.." the bigger boy muttered, holding his stomach that growled like a bear all of a sudden.

Kowalski gave out a soft chuckle and started to retreat back upstairs, "I'll get my outfit on and we can go get some McDonalds?" he offered standing in the stairwell.

Rico kept quiet for a second, "'kay." he replied.

The taller, lankier boy returned back down the stairs in a creamy V-neck and an opened button up sweatshirt and a pair of gray colored skinnies, something he didn't wear very often.

Rico stared at him, his silence making Kowalski's anxiety skyrocket.

"Wh-what?" he said shyly.

The bigger of the two only grinned nodding.

Kowalski relaxed visibly at Rico's nod and started to slip his shoes on, "Ready to go then?"

Rico continued to stare at Kowalski, eyeing him over a few times before he heard the other call out again.

"Yeah, ready."

---------

The walk there was mostly silence, even out in the middle of New York City things seemed a little more calm. Less people out, even for New York standards. Kowalski and Rico walked into the closest McDonalds and took their orders. Rico; two Big Macs and a large fry, Kowalski; a BLT- minus tomato with medium fries and a small vanilla shake. Their stomach comparisons were no match. That was apparent.

"Did you want anything else?" Kowalski asked, turning to him. Rico in turn shook his head and grabbed both their cups and walking off to fill them. The strategist paid for their meal and thanked the cook after their food was placed on the two trays. It took him awhile to search for Rico but found him in the back by the gaming area. Typical, it made Kowalski smile though. He set both the trays down on the table which grabbed Rico's attention and took a seat on the opposite side of his boyfriend and began to chow down on his fries. For a moment Kowalski was taken back by how fast Rico was eating. He never really paid attention to how fast he scarfed food. But then again...anything food at his house seemed to be scarce from what he assumed.

Kowalski took his time eating, taking a few fries and chewing on them, a bite in his BLT and a swig of his Coke.

"Rico." the boy said setting his soda down.

It took a second for Rico to notice that Kowalski started talking, he was quite engulfed by all this food in front of him.

"Hmn?" he grunted out with a mouth full of burger.

Kowalski hesitated, "Why did you come over looking so distressed?"

Rico set his burger down and swallowed the wad in his mouth, pausing his actions for a minute. Kowalski could see Rico's eyes searching about on the tray for a candid answer, jumping somewhat as those eyes into contact with his own.

"Argument. With mom." he said with a lack of interest.

Trying to eat again, Rico snatched a few fries from Kowalski's box, seeing how he already finished his own.

"What about?" he asked.

The bigger boy munched on the fries, trying to recall all that happened, already having it someone tucked away in the back of his head.

"Final Grades."

It really didn't occur to Kowalski that they had been sent out. Then again, he hasn't checked the mail all that recently. What with all the fighting and stuff going on lately.

"What did you get?" Kowalski dared to ask, taking another sip of his soda.

Rico recited, "B,A,D,F,D,C."

Kowalski gave out a sigh and took bites of his BLT quietly, the other speaking up again.

"Was going to be sent to Queens.." Rico mumbled under his breath, finishing off his second Big Mac.

A feeling of worry tingled throughout Kowalski's body as he started to suck on his shake.

_You can't leave Rico...no.._

He tried to keep his cool, continuing to suck on the straw the best he could to slurp up the vanilla treat.

"Are you?" he asked quietly.

Rico didn't reply, staring at a few older teens laughing together on their way out of the front door.

"No. Mom threatened telling dad. Why I left."

Kowalski relaxed, "good.." he replied dumbly, thinking about it again, "I mean about you not leaving.." he said trying to recover from his comment.

Rico didn't seem to care either way about the way he said it and took the shake, slurping from it a few times before handing it back to his boyfriend.

It was quiet again, just the sound of people ordering, machines in the back, and the games to the side of them going on.

"Maybe we should head back, its getting close to sundown" he turned to look at the Ronald McDonald clock. 1700 hours. Who knew you could take an hour walking from McDonalds and eating there.

Rico nodded and got up from his seat, grabbing his try and dumping it off, Kowalski doing the same. Finishing off the last of his shake and throwing in the trash can outside.

* * *

_2000 hours_

_Kowalski's place_

Three hours had passed since the two got back from their food run. The whole time Rico and Kowalski just sitting around. Playing games downstairs, Kowalski losing to most of them except the fighting ones. Fighting games were probably the only games he was good at, aside from ones that took strategy. The boy ran his fingers through his hair before he turned to Rico and smiled.

"How about a quick drink? I need a bit of fuel."

Rico only and nodded eagerly. Kowalski hopped up to his feet and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of Orange Juice. Pouring a proper amount into one cup and pouring another for Rico.

Rico taking it with gratitude and taking a few swigs of it before a rally of knocks were let off at the door. Kowalski took a drink from his own glass and opened up the door, greeted by the boy in a tux.

"What are you guys doing?" Skipper asked before nudging in past Kowalski.

The taller one gave out a bit of a grunt, "don't ask to come in or anything." he mumbled to himself.

"You took too long." the boy in the tux said, assuming he wasn't supposed to hear that.

Skipper kicked his shoes off and walked on the carpeted floor and took a seat on the couch next to Rico, who smiled.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

Kowalski just smiled and walked off into the kitchen again, "You want a glass of something to drink Skipper?"

"Water is fine Kowalski, thanks." the leader said slightly distracted by Rico ahead of him in a game of Mario Kart.

The taller boy squatted when he walked in front of the TV and set the cup down on a cup holder next to Rico's and took a seat on the floor, knees up to his chest as he watched his friends play their games.

"Play Kowalski?" Rico asked, somewhat distracted as well trying to keep in 1st place.

The boy on the floor shook his head, smiling.

"No you two can play, I don't mind watching. I should probably clean up the house a little..." he thought aloud.

Skipper couldn't help but pause the game to look at his strategist, "Kowalski," he started "look at this place. How much cleaner COULD it be?" quickly he unpaused the game and started right up behind Rico's cart.

"Well...the dishes need to be put away, I should vacuum.." Kowalski trailed off.

"We're leaving soon, no need to work up a sweat doing chores, soldier." Skipper said.

Kowalski just kept quiet and listened to his leader, smiling from cheek as he watched, cheering Rico on.

_If only Private could be here...things would be perfect._

The three of them switched on and off by who was the winner until racing got boring and started on another style of game.

* * *

_ Dear mom, I went to a party over at the new kid's house. If you need to contact me, call Ace's dad. I will be with him and Carrik. If I'm not home tonight assume that I'm at Ace's for the night. _

_ With love, your son, Jasper. _

_2054 hours_

_Skipper's place_

"You almost ready Kowalski? We have to go in like two minutes." Skipper complained, fixing his tie in the mirror, glancing at the lankier boy from the corner of his eye.

Kowalski fixed his hair a bit and smiled before looking to Rico who was relaxing over on Skipper's couch.

"We're ready Skipper, go tell your dad so we can get going."

Skipper walked upstairs and knocked on his dad's door, poking his head in.

"Kay dad we're leaving."

Dusty looked up from his bed and gave a thumbs up, some new women laying in the bed next to him. Skipper's stomach knotting a bit.

"Alright son! Have fun!" Dusty said, a bit too cheery for Skipper's tastes.

"Will do dad," he closed the door and sighed, "love you..."

Kowalski was standing at the start of the stairwell, keeping quiet for a moment, trying to pretend he didn't hear what he said.

"Ready to go Skipper?" he asked, his tone dripping with fake enthusiasm.

Skipper shrugged and started walking down the stairs first, leaving Kowalski at the top of the stairwell. He couldn't help but stare at the boy, studying him.

"mm.." the tall one thought out before following his leader and out the door, the three of them, together.

-------------

_At the party_

_2100 hours_

The sound of heavy bass radiated off the house, multicolored lights flashing in the windows. Skipper looked skeptically at Kowalski and then over to Rico.

"C'mon Skipper, relax, its just a party..."

The leader looked at his strategist with a somewhat curious look.

"This is a mission, Kowalski, its a party...but a mission." he warned.

Kowalski just let out a bit of a chuckle and opened the door, being greeted by a few friends from school and the sounds of heavy techno music playing. Skipper was vigilant, greeting people with caution. Rico let out a loud 'wooh hooh!' and started jumping into the middle of the mash of people dancing about. The two didn't know that Rico was so easy to jump into dancing like that. Skipper looked at Kowalski and vice versa, somewhat surprised.

"Who knew that Rico was a party kid?" Kowalski shouted

Skipper just chuckled, not letting his guard down still, "Guess not talking gives him some better skills in other areas hmn?"

Kowalski decided that he would jump in next to his boyfriend and dance as well. Fusing with the cluster of other teens around. Skipper, standing by the concessions just watched about as people grabbed their drinks and food. Of course as he assumed, there was alcohol. The bottles stared him down for awhile, he's only tasted it once before. His hand reached out and grabbed a wine cooler, the only alcohol that he could see was available and took a swig from it. It was bitter sweet, he liked it. The taste of berries tingling his mouth. First one down.

Skipper started chatting with a few of the people around him at the concessions, looking for idle conversation when a girl came up to him. Her hair brunette hair reached about to her shoulders, cheeks speckled with a few freckles here and there. Her body was slender and dainty.

"Hey there!" she said in a spunky tone.

Skipper looked her over for a second, starting his second drink, "Uh...hello miss."

His formality made the girl laugh, grabbing a cup of punch and taking a seat next to him.

"So why aren't you out in the crowd? Got two left feet? Cause I know I do. I'm just here cause I was invited by a few of my friends." she seemed to have the talent of speech, that much was obvious.

The boy looked at here and shook his head, "nah, I just don't feel like dancing...I don't like the guy whose hosting this shindig." Skipper said bluntly.

"Uh-huh..." the girl said with a bit of disbelief, "my name's Marlene, and yours is..." the spunky one drawled out.

"Skipper-- Ace...whichever you prefer." Skipper said proudly.

Marlene chuckled, "Okay _Skipper_, did you come alone?" she asked, humoring him. _What did she get into?_ She thought.

"No, I came here with my team. Kowalski and Rico. They are somewhere in the big pile of people dancing." Skipper said staring off ahead of himself, taking a few more gulps of his drink. Second one down.

A few of Marlene's friends he assumed, pulled her up to her feet. Chattering away about the song that was playing.

"Well...I'm gunna go dance okay? I'll try and look around for you later okay? You're quite an interesting guy..even if we didn't chat much. See yah later!" Marlene said with a somewhat apologetic tone.

Skipper waved as she was dragged off, leaving him alone again. Even in this party he felt a bit alone, until he spotted his nemesis. Julien and his cohorts. Quickly Skipper grabbed for another drink before he stood up, being confronted by the Madagascan boy and his cousins.

"Well if it isn't the famous Julien King and his lackeys." the boy said with little amusement.

The taller dark toned male let his arms cross over his chest, letting out a huff.

"If it isn't...uh, Maurice," he turned to the bigger burly one at his side, "who is this?"

Maurice rolled his eyes, good thing he actually payed attention at who was at the school, and who he sent cards to "This is Ace."

"Ace," Julien said quickly, "I knew that. I was just testing you." he saved himself quickly.

Skipper just looked at the other with a look of disdain. "What an unpleasant surprise. Could you leave me alone now?"

Julien looked up and down the boy in the tux, sizing him up. His own outfit the most loud one of the party, of course.

"Mort, grab me a drink. A fuzzy navel. I love the fruity taste of those peaches. Mmm.." the tall slender ethic male said with his thick accent.

"Okay King J!" the little redhead said with a smile, grabbing the drink, not knowing it was alcohol. Julien smiled and had Maurice pop the top for him and handed it back, taking a drink of it.

"Well I guess I should be attending back to my subjects, I cant just amuse one person." Julien said with a lack of amusement before walking off.

* * *

_2200 hours_

Skipper sat around staring off blankly before Kowalski walked up to the concessions, getting a cup of fruit punch. Hesitation took over the buzzed skipper and set his drink down on the table, moving over towards Kowalski.

"Having fun?" he shouted.

Kowalski's button up was tied around his waist, showing that he had been dancing to the point of needing to take off a layer. He nodded eagerly and gave out a faint laugh.

"Yeah! You should really join us Skipper. Your missing out!" Kowalski tried to coax his leader into joining in the fun, looking over to the large mash of people. Skipper totally ignoring the other's comment a thought came to mind.

"...where's Rico?"

"He's still dancing. The boy's an animal, I don't know how he can go so long. Though I am getting a bit worried...he is already a bit too tipsy. I'm guessing he's been the drinks when we get separated." Kowalski's voice getting sucked into the music as he quieted down.

"He's gunna end up on his ass throwing up..." Skipper said somewhat harshly, turning away from Kowalski and taking a drink of his fifth wine cooler.

Skipper was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, his vision began to get a little blurry. The feeling of spinning taking over.

"Well," Kowalski said again, turning to his leader, a genuine smile spread across his face, "I'm gunna go back to dancing. Jump in if you want Skipper." the strategist hollered before fusing back into the crowd of dancers.

Once Kowalski vanished, Skipper decided that he would decide to follow in after him. The song was warbled, but Skipper could get the beat. His body began to sway and move to the sounds, the dizzy effect from the alcohol making it hard for him to stay on his own feet. The groove was taking over, he liked the feeling. Sure he got bumped from time to time but he didn't care, nothing was taking him off this high. But, something did. An arm grabbing his wrist, it was cool, it felt nice on his heated body. Skipper stopped dead in his tracks to see who it was, Marlene, again. His vision blurred around again, noticing that Julien was talking to Rico, it didn't really register to him due to the fact that Marlene was saying something to him.

"Huhh?" he drawled out, confused.

Marlene laughed a bit, "I said did you want to get something to drink with me? You look like your gunna keel over."

Without even being able to give an answer he was dragged off, still watching Julien talk to Rico, his fingers touching his upper arm, then the blurriness came again.

Once again he was over by the concessions, staring off while Marlene tried talking to him.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, leaning back into one of the chairs, staring Skipper.

The boy nodded a bit, grabbing for another wine cooler, his sixth one now. The taste was getting bland, but he didn't mind it really.

"Seems like you were enjoying yourself out there, one of your friends kept calling your name but you were pretty out of it" she said, nodding her head to the beat.

"What diid he look like?" Skipper slurred.

"He was taller...hair was sort of longer than most guys here, wearing a green jacket around his waist?" she tried.

_Kowalski.._

"Where did you see him l-last?"

Marlene seemed to take her time thinking about it, making Skipper's inward impatience grow quickly.

"I think he was over by the DJ, trying to request a song. You and me could go check if you want." she offered.

Skipper nodded and put down his drink, giving her a bit of a tipsy smile as they walked off together through the mosh of dancers.

The two walked around a bit until Marlene found the kid she was describing, pointing Skipper in his direction.

"Kowalski!" he shouted, trying to get his attention.

Kowalski turned to see Skipper and the girl. A somewhat startled look came to his face but quickly turned it into a smile, attempting to be friendly.

"Uhm, Hi there! What's your name?" the boy asked in the middle of the crowd, holding out a hand to Marlene's.

The girl gave an equally friendly grin and shook his hand, a bit too formal for her tastes but she didn't mind, really.

"It's Marlene, you must be Kowalski. From the way Skippy here was yelling!"

"Skipper!" Skipper corrected.

"You were calling for me...?" the boy slurred out again.

Kowalski paused for a moment, his smile slipping away into a look of worry.

"You haven't seen Rico have you? I can't find him anywhere."

Skipper tried to recall what has happened in the past few minutes, remembering that he saw Julien talking to him. He hesitated and shook his head.

"No I ha-avent. I'll look for him!" he said trying to make Kowalski feel better.

The taller boy just sighed and gave an approving nod before he went off to look for Rico as well.

Marlene looked at Skipper, "Did you want me to help you guys look? What does he look like?"

The boy, now getting a bit too hot in the tux, shook his head, "We can do it, thanks Marlene. Just...just enjoy the party." he mumbled, undoing his top shirt and pulling it off.

"Well fine then, I wish you luck Skipper." She said, trying for a smile.

Skipper, more fixated on finding Rico, left the girl in the middle of the dance floor.

_Where...are you Rico.._

---------------

_2330 hours _

Rico's stomach churned as he kept his face over the toilet, cleaned, as it seemed. He felt the room spin about as he knelt in front of the porcelain fixture. He groaned out weakly from the motions of the spinning room until he lurched. His insides burning from all the alcohol coming back up. Rico continued to throw his insides up inside the toilet for a good five minutes until he felt a bit better. He scooted himself over to the sink and staggered to get up, turning the water off and running his face through the cool liquid. Taking handfuls and swallowing it down to try and get the taste of his vomit out of his mouth. The party was still going on and didn't seem like it was going to stop. Rico planted his hands firmly on the sink as he let his head hang, the feel of a headache coming on. A few knocks fired off on the door from time to time, asking if anyone was in there. But the people were to impatient from the silence to see if someone was in the bathroom left to find the other one. Once he thought he would be okay, Rico unlocked the door and stumbled out, somebody holding up, assuming he was going to fall.

"You need to be more careful you big drunky drunk..you might fall and hurt yourself."

The voice was thick in Rico's drunk state, he looked over to see who it was. Julien. Not Julien, Mort, and Maurice, just Julien.

"whuh..?" Rico mumbled out his stomach doing a few flips threatening to make him heave again.

"Lets get you into a beddy-boo so you don't have to be falling down the stairs.." Julien cooed, his hand lightly stroking over his back. Rico made no objections, all that Julien was saying seemed to come out as one big blob of sound. Julien walked him down the hall and escorted him into his own chambers. He flicked one of the switches on, a low light turning on. Rico gave out a grunt at the light, until he felt his body fall into the cushy mattress. It was cozy, he could curl up and just sleep. Julien seemed to have other plans as he sat on Rico's waist, his cold fingers delicately pushing up the two shirts to Rico's chest.

"Mnh?" Rico grunted in confusion as he looked up at the boy sitting on top of him.

Quickly Julien put one of his icy fingers to his lips, leaning down and smiling a sly smile.

"You don't have to speak of of a thing...let me do this work.."

Rico squirmed under Julien, his movements not getting him very far. Before he knew it he laid shirtless on the bed, the cool sheets caressing the back of his bare torso. His shivered visibly, moving his hands up weakly to try and nudge the other off him.

"Why are you fighting?" Julien whispered.

Rico couldn't think of a coherent answer, laying back limply. Julien starting to undo his pants and yanking them off.

"Just relax..."

* * *

_2340 hours_

Skipper could feel the sweat collecting on his forward, still unable to find Rico he started trying to call out his name in the crowds, hoping that he would see him. The alcohol had finally seemed into his own body. Making his vision blurrier than earlier, his feet not cooperating with where he wanted to go either.

The boy had his sleeves rolled up and his top shirt draped over a chair. Marlene reported to him that Kowalski is okay, but worried about Rico, really worried. This only made Skipper's search for Rico even more frantic.

All the drinks Skipper had was making him cramp, he needed to use the bathroom. Quickly he rushed up the stairs and barged the door in. The stench of vomit and other secretions making him gag a bit. Once he finished he washed his hands and left, looking off at the big fuzzy blurs around him. A few voices emitted to the right of him, which caught his interest. Skipper leaned against the wall and made it to the room, he peeked his head around the corner. From what he could see there was a small group of kids, three or four saying something about Julien. The kids were in the way of what they were talking to or about, making Skipper a bit more curious. He stood up quickly and nudged between them and let out a shocked gasp.

Julien turned for a second, catching eyes with the surprised teen. His hands groping about on Rico while he stood there with what seemed to be tears running down his face. Skipper was unsure of all that had happened, but the jeering that was going on from the kids ceased. The room went quiet even Julien's gropes and touches upon Rico had stopped. The tipsy ethnic boy pulled his lower body back up on Rico's stomach, yanking his pants up to the best of his abilities,.

"Why hello there, Skippy..." he daunted, a fox-like grin slithered over his face.

Skipper was at a loss of words, his eyes studied what was going on. Rico's pants and underwear seemed to be yanked to his ankles which were dangling off the side of the bed. His heart beat faster, making him find his voice again.

"What the..what the hell are you doing!?" he shouted out, his fingers digging into his palms in anger.

The taller boy just kept that stupid grin on his face, arms crossed upon his chest.

"What am I doing?" he replied innocently.

"Don't play shit with me you asshole, what the hell are you doing on my friend!? Get off!" Skipper shouted before grabbing Julien but the waist and trying to pulling off the top of Rico. Julien trying to get his hands off of him. Skipper kept a firm lock around the taller boy, having trouble pulling him off.

"Let go of me!" he shouted out with frustration finally being pulled off the bed and landing on top of Skipper he groaned out as he felt the boy's body fall mainly on his stomach.

Julien got up quickly and rubbed his head, the knock on his skull making him having an even harder time standing upright. Skipper, still in immense pain, tried to get up. He held on to the bed while his other hand caressed at his stomach, trying to ease it.

Skipper lunged forward at Julien, who quickly defended himself by grabbing the arm that Skipper had swung at him and yanked it behind him. Seeing Maurice do this before to a kid that was harassing him. Surprisingly, it worked quiet effectively. Skipper yelped out in pain as his arm was yanked against his back and being shoved forward against Rico.

Rico, being in somewhat of a trance, snapped back as Skipper fell on top of him. Rico's eyes went wide as he started figuring out what was going on, his arms flailing at his sides as he screamed, "KOWALSKI!!"

This scream made Skipper jump and quickly put a hand over his mouth out of panic, "Shh! Rico its me Skipper! Calm down!"

Rico refused to give up his efforts and continued to shout out his lover's name over, and over.

"Do you hear that?" Marlene said, stoping dead in her tracks from dancing. Everyone stopped, the music was turned down. Kowalski could hear his name being called, he turned to Marlene.

"Lets go!" he said in a frenzy of panic, quickly rushing towards the sound of the yelling. The two ran up the stairs, Kowalski going first.

_Rico...please don't let that be you please don't.._

He thought as he made it up the final step, starting down the hall much further ahead of Marlene and coming to the door of where he could hear the screaming.

_….no. _

Kowalski's hands shook, his legs felt numb, his lip trembled but bit it to try and stop the quivering. His heart had sunk down into his stomach, making him sick.

Skipper's hand continued to stay over Rico's shouting mouth, quickly turning to see the boy standing there. Marlene following up behind him.

His hand pulled back as fast as he would allow, Rico noticing Kowalski there as well. He went silent. The whole party fell quiet. A few other kids came up the stairs to see what had happened.

Skipper got off of Rico and started walking towards Kowalski in a limping stumble.

"Kowalski...its not..not what you think.." he tried to say, attempting to ease him.

The quivering boy shook his head feeling his tears start down the corner of his face.

Marlene touched him trying to see if he was okay, "Kowalski?" he asked.

Everyone seemed to be staring at the boy, he continued to shake his head, backing up and running through the people in the stairs and in the hall, down into the main room, and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Skipper looked to Marlene, hoping she would understand. Her eyes only looked down, turning back around and walking down the hall. She didn't know quite what was going on..but she had an idea.

"Marlene..." he said trying to get her to come back.

Julien let out an unneeded sigh before walking out of the room to go find the DJ and tell him to turn the music back on, his lackeys followed right behind him.

Skipper turned to Rico, staring at him quietly before coming over to help him to a sitting position and then standing. Helping him pull his clothing back on. Rico stared at the clock, Skipper doing the same.

_2400 hours..._

* * *

_2400 hours. _

_Headquarters. _

Private jumped as he was greeted by the slam of the wood plank they used to keep the entrance shut. He turned in his chair, wrapping the blanket around his body and walking up to the figure.

"K'walski? You scared me" he said, letting out a breath of air.

The boy walked over to the chairs and took a seat, slumping back into it, not paying any attention to what Private had said.

Private walked over quietly to Kowalski, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table and looking at him with concern.

"Is somethin' wrong...?" the pudgy boy asked.

Kowalski's red eyes stared up at the other, making Private frown.

"What happened? Were you crying K'walsk-" the younger boy went quiet as he saw both Skipper and Rico enter the tree house. Kowalski refused to turn around, his eyes glued back on the table.

"Skippah, Rico. What's going on?" Private asked, getting up from his seat, "Why is K'walski crying?" he fired question after question.

Skipper tried to smile, but it fell quicker than it could begin. He honestly didn't know what to say to his innocent apprentice. He walked over to the table quietly and sighed.

"Kowalski..." he paused, deciding how to articulate his words, "saw something...that wasn't what it looked like.."

Kowalski rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking at Skipper with a hateful frown.

"Wasn't what it looked like?" He repeated, starting to get closer to Skipper.

The stumpier boy tried to keep his cool and nodded, attempting to defend himself as well.

"So you on top of Rico, holding your hand over his mouth as he screamed out my name and his boxers and pants around his waist isn't what I think it looks like?" he said with enraged sarcasm.

"It wasn't me who did that Kowalski, honest. Julien was trying to-"

"Skipper stop using Julien as a goddamn excuse!" Kowalski shouted in a cry of anger, "he was standing in the fricking corner!"

"It wasn't me! Why the hell would I rape my friend!?" Skipper yelled back.

Private let out a somewhat shocked squeak, "r-rape..?"

"Because your jealous of me and him being together? I don't know Skipper! You tell me!" Kowalski shouted back, turning to Rico and examining him for a second.

"Rico...he didn't..did he?"

The big lug didn't say a word, his eyes swept the floor as he kept quiet. Almost instantly Kowalski turned his head back to Skipper, who looked just as flustered as he did.

"Well Rico isn't saying yes or no, how can I trust you, Skipper?"

"I didn't do what you think I did! Why aren't you listening to me!?"

Kowalski took a step closer to Skipper, "I just told you why. All you've ever done is making this worse for everyone Skipper, tell me the truth. I don't want to think that what you just did to Rico might happen to Private too!"

In a fit of rage, Skipper flung his fist right across Kowalski's face, sending him back on the floor, "I'm tell you the truth! You just aren't listening to it!!" he screamed out.

Kowalski sat up and felt warm crimson red liquid run from his nose, which he wiped it off on his arm, seeing it was blood.

Skipper's adrenaline rush came to a complete halt as he looked down at Kowalski, his enraged expression faltering.

"Kowalski I.." he fumbled "I didn't mean to..." Skipper knelt down and held his hand out to Kowalski. His eyes wandered on the hand before smacking it away and standing up on his own, almost falling back down on his butt in the process.

He took a deep breath of air through his mouth and let it out, the nose still bleeding of its own free will, "I'm...done."

With that, Kowalski shuffled to the entrance and started his way down.

"Kowalski...stop don't go." Skipper plead.

Kowalski didn't say a word as he made his way down the ladder and began walking off, leaving the other three inside.

"Stay here, I'll be back...just, don't go." Skipper said, turning to Private.

The apprentice nodded his head in affirmation grabbing Rico's hand and motioning him over to a chair to sit down.

In the process their leader wobbled down the ladder and jumped the rest, trying to keep his balance as he chased after Kowalski, who was walking up the hill to the playground.

"Wait! Kowalski please stop! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm...I'm sorry!"

Though the boy could hear him, Kowalski just kept going up the hill, following under all the street lights that were lit.

"Jasper!" Skipper said again, grabbing hold of his wrist, as he had finally caught up with him.

Kowalski turned around and tried to pull himself free, after a bit of a struggle he finally slipped out of Skipper's almost deathly grip. His hands shoving forward to push the leader to the ground.

"I'm done with you Ace! I'm done with this goddamn team!" he shouted into Skipper's face, the boy on the ground shrinking.

"I'm sick of you thinking you can do whatever you want because your the 'leader'! I quit! I don't want you to be around me ever again!" Kowalski shouted more before walking off up the hill, refusing to listen to Skipper anymore.

Skipper rose to his feet, watching his former friend walk off. As he stood there his feet twitched, wanting to go after him, but his head...told him differently.

Skipper slowly opened the entrance to Headquarters and walked over to one of the metal chairs, sinking down into it as he closed his eyes. Private got up quickly, but trying not to wake Rico, who passed out in the other chair.

He stood behind his leader quietly, cocking his head to the side.

"Is K'walski okay Skipper?" Private asked softly.

Skipper turned to face Private, a few tears running down his face before turning back to the table.

"Kowalski...Kowlaski has resigned.."


	13. Bravery

AN: I apologize for the lack of updating my muse hasn't been what it used to be lately. I promise I will finish this though. Here is a bit of a catchup on Rico/Kowalski.

Warning, this does have a bit of dirty dirty in it. But you should know that by the rating. I usually do more in depth but felt the need to be moderately vague about the scene would be a bit better. I dunno, anyways...read, review and enjoy~

I will probably post up chapters of all my stories here and there, depending on if I'm busy.

-SM.

* * *

_0100 hours_

The cold feeling of the slide against his back made Kowalski shiver, his nose had dried up and stopped bleeding, after he used most of his shirt as a tourniquet instead of letting it drip down his face messily. It was unclear to even himself, what he was doing. He couldn't cry anymore, his eyes wouldn't let him, even if he tried. For being June it was quite cold out. Kowalski shivered, unwrapping his jacket from around his waist and pulling it back on. His royal blue eyes looked around blankly, staring off at things that lurked in the dark.

"Rico..." he muttered, the name echoing in his head.

_June 12th_

_1200 hours_

_"Hey Dusty, I'm calling to tell Jasper that lunch is ready." _

_ "Jasper didn't stay the night" _

_ "Where is he? I have a note from him saying he'd be staying the night at your house..."_

_1300 hours_

Skipper heard from down the hall, his body slowly moving into a sitting position on his bed. His head still spinning slowly from all the drinks. He groaned out warily and got out of his comfy blankets and started down the hall, then down the stairs into the main room to see Kowalski's mom standing in the doorway.

"Dad." He mumbled.

Skipper's dad quickly turned around to see his son standing there looking off groggily.

"Son, you haven't seen Jasper have you?" Dusty asked in concern, Kowalski's mom looking at him with a look of distress and worry.

Skipper hesitated, "Uh..no, last time I saw him was at the party..why?" he lied, a knot tying in his stomach.

_Kowalski where did you go?_

"He hasn't been home since before the party, I checked up at the playground and he isn't there either. That's where you guys usually hang out isn't it? Carrik came home, but not with Jasper." the woman said in distress.

"I tried to ask him if he knew where Jasper was but he said he didn't know, or at least I think that's what he said.."

"Did you try Percy's?" Dusty asked.

She nodded and looked to Skipper again, "You don't know anything about where he is..."

Skipper shook his head, starting to inwardly panic.

"Okay...thanks you two, keep in touch if you see Jasper around anywhere."

Dusty tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Will do."

He closed the door and gave out a heaving sigh as he passed his son without a word, "I hope he's okay..."

_Me too..._

_ 1400 hours_

_Kowalski's House_

Constant slams on the door had awoken the heavy set teen from his slumber, even if it wasn't very peaceful. He sat up and from time to time, see Kowalski's mom walk pass the room. She was getting ready for a more than likely, stressful day at work. Rico slid out of the bed and pulled the covers back up, still wearing his clothes from the night before. He could feel his head throb and twinge from the pain of his hangover. The pulses were making Rico dizzy, but he did his best to look presentable...for 'just getting up' standards.

Every time him and her made visual contact he would give her a half smile, her returning it to a lesser extent.

"Carrik, I gotta...go to work. Will you stay here to watch the house just in case Jasper comes back?" the woman asked while pulling her over shirt on.

Rico gave a quick nod, followed by a grunt.

She grabbed her keys and shoved the door open, looking at Rico, who stood there, straining to keep that half smile.

"I should be back later on tonight or tomorrow morning...I don't know my shift for sure. Goodbye, don't make any messes around the house alright?"

He gave her a simple nod before she left out the door.

_Silence._

Rico let out a slow exhale, feeling his head start to pound harder. Last night was a horrible blur, something with Julien...Skipper and Kowalski getting punched in the face. He trudged back up the stairs and into the bathroom, closing the door to block out any unnecessary sound, as if there was any.

The hefty boy flicked the dim light on and pulled the mirror drawer open and looked at its contents. Satisfied with what he found, he pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and shook out three into his open palm. He eyed the reddish pills for a brief second before swallowing them down in one gulp. He didn't have trouble swallowing drugs. Painkillers, Rico's one weakness. During the bottle accident, leaving him with the gashing scar across his face. The doctor prescribed quite a high dosage of Oxycontin to Rico, to eliminate all pain that it could.

Since he took them so often, he was able to taste almost any pill imaginable. Ibuprofen tasting of stale water and apple cider vinegar. He gagged momentarily trying to wash away the taste with a cupped hand of water.

Rico put the bottle back and stared intently into the mirror, looking over his somewhat pale face. Time to start the day..

The sun was like death to Rico, its rays of light beaming down on to him. He squinted and started his search for his lost boyfriend. Playground. Rico trudged his way up the hill quietly, for a Saturday the world seemed kind of dead. The weather was perfect, but the world felt still. It made him uneasy.

Once he reached the playground he saw someone, back faced towards him on the swings. The boy's hair was quite a giveaway. Quietly, he took a seat on the swing, facing the opposite way from the kid.

"Mom's worried..."

The boy looked at Rico. Rico looked back, seeing his face.

Kowalski's face was dirty, smudged with tears from crying and crusty blood from corners of his nose. He looked jaded, that he didn't care what happened at the moment.

"She didn't look very hard for me..." his voice was raspy, more than likely from crying.

"Had to get ready for work...pay for your house, clothes. Why didn't you come home?" Rico asked, this was more talking than he planned for.

Kowalski pushed his shoes into the sand, rocking the swing.

"Didn't want to." he put bluntly.

The larger boy gave out a downhearted sigh, "K'wolski.."

"Don't call me that...its, its Jasper." Kowalski snapped.

Rico kept quiet, "K'wolski." he said again.

The skinner boy's exasperated look started to contort, twisting in his swing to face Rico more, "Carrik, my name is Jasper. Not Kowalski." he stood firm.

Rico got up from the swing, he wasn't going to deal with this.

"K'wolski...and Rico."

Jasper looked up at the boy towering over him, and slumped into the swing.

"Carri-"

"Rico." Rico intterupted, which made Kowalski even more frustrated. Jasper stood up from the swing and scowled at his boyfriend, trying to burrow into his brain. There was something in Rico's eye, Kowalski couldn't figure what it was...but he figured that this argument wouldn't finish anytime soon. He sighed and broke their stare down, starting down the hill.

The larger teen stood there a moment, making sure Kowalski was going the right way before following behind him.

Kowalski fidgeted with his fingers before turning to look back at Rico, "Why are you staring at me?" he bit.

"Make sure you don't run..."

Kowalski didn't even bother to answer back, until they made it back to the house.

Rico shut the door behind him and watched Kowalski make his way up the stairs in a huff. The reason for it was unknown to him, doing the thing he thought best, Rico followed after him up the stairs and went into the bedroom. Sitting on the side of the bed quietly, listening to Kowalski in the bathroom.

Kowalski's return was a bit more unsettling than Rico would have thought. An unamused look on his face as he passed the bigger male to his dresser. Pulling out a clean shirt, trading it for the dirty one from the night before.

Kowalski turned towards Rico and studied his face. Rico staring right back at him.

"Whu?" The heftier boy grunted out.

Kowalski snapped, "Nothing."

This unneeded anger towards him was getting bothersome, Rico gave out a sigh and crawled up more on to the bed and laid down. Back facing Kowalski.

The angered teen grit his teeth and sat on the side of his bed.

"Look..." Kowalski started, "I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at Ace. Were you even aware of what he did to you?"

Rico took a moment to think, "Skipper."

"Arg! Your being so difficult!"

Rico could have said the same thing back.

"He was taking advantage of you! You're mine, and he knows that!" Kowalski exploded, his arms flailing.

"That lowlife tried to do something vile to you, and you play it off like no big deal. Were you seriously _that _drunk!" he continued to screech.

Rico sat back up and turned to look at the seething Kowalski.

"Ace is nothing but a backstabbing asshole, who apparently keep his stumpy little fingers off you."

"Shut up, Kowalski." Rico said, staring right into his eyes. A bit of satisfaction came to the thinner boy's face.

"Figures" Kowalski shook his head, "you'll always take that jerk's side, even if he is trying to take you away from-"

Rico forced his hand over Kowalski's mouth, who in turn frantically tried to pull it off.

"Shut up!" Rico said louder.

Unable to remove the hand from his face, Kowalski started trying to shove and hit him. Which wasn't the most sensible thing to do, seeing how it was just making Rico yell louder.

"Shut up!" he yelled out louder.

Kowalski pulled his head back quickly and fell on to the floor, yelping out.

Rico snapped out of his rage and looked over the side of the bed, frowning.

"K'wohlski.."

"No, just forget it, Carrik..." he sighed, getting back up on his feet and walked down the hall, vanishing down the stairs.

The larger boy got up quickly and chased after Kowalski stumbling as he did. Once he caught up with him, Rico wrapped his arms around the other and rested his head upon Kowalski's shoulder, whimpering.

"Sorry...didn't mean to." he mumbled.

Kowalski continued to let him hug his stiff body.

"You'd rather be with Skipper anyways wouldn't you. I'm such a nutcase..." Kowalski whispered, biting down on his lower lip.

"Nu-uh...only you K'wohlski."

"Did you let it happen?" Kowalski asked, finally bringing up the subject more into detail.

There was a few moments of silence that made him a bit too anxious, the urge to cry welling into his eyes.

Rico's fingers lightly began to trail over Kowalski's stomach, his breaths slowing down.

"Dunno. Went to the bathroom...all I remember. Then Skipper." he muttered honestly, planting a kiss on his lover's neck.

His answer was what Kowalski was afraid of.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Rico grabbed hold of one of Kowalski's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. A stifled sniffle coming from the tall teen.

"I love you...Jasper."

Kowalski could feel his tears stream down his face freely now, "I love you too, Rico."

Rico smiled warmly and leaned forward, giving him a peck on the cheek, tasting the salty tears on his lips.

"My prince..."

_1600 hours_

The one wonderful weather out had turned into a rainy day, a thunder storm no-less. Rico and Kowalski decided it would be of best interest if they didn't go anywhere. There was still another six hours before Kowalski's mom came home. The two decided to make best of their time before she came home and most likely grounded him for life or something to that degree.

His room was void of any light except the flashes of lightning that produced from the sky and a dim light in the bathroom. The pattering sounds of rain and heavy breaths filling the two boys' ears.

Rico's hands trailed up the other boy's back, feeling each vertebrate between his fingers under the cool skin. Kowalski's hands delicately placed on his bare chest, groping the muscled torso. Their lips making contact and breaking for breaths. Kowalski's rear pressed right against Rico's lap, making unintentional grinds as their kisses deepened. The grinds against his lap only egging the heavyset teen on further. His hands tracing over the ice cold back starting to grope and work their ways down to Kowalski's rear.

Their tongues dancing in each others mouth, Kowalski loved this feeling and his hands..Rico had such strong hands...but was oh-so gentle with them. His eyes opened, taking a view at the his lover. By this time, Rico had stopped groping and kissing. He looked into Kowalski's eyes and cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Muh?" Rico grunted.

Kowalski took a moment to look out the window, a sudden flash of lighting gracing their presence.

The boy let out a blissful sigh as he looked back down, seeing Rico's gentle face. His hand traced up to his cheek and began to stroke where the scar was, tracing it with his index finger. Rico nudging the hand away in embarrassment.

"Mad still...?" Rico mumbled, moving his face away from the hand.

Kowalski shook his head and leaned down, giving the worried boy a longing kiss on the lips.

"No...I'm not mad.."

Rico propped himself up on his elbows, which Kowalski found as incentive to get off. The larger boy started to get up and crawled to his lover, his face nestling against the bare neck. Giving it delicate kisses, grinding his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Kowalski moaned, leaning his head to the side. Rico's teeth starting to dig against his supple skin, sucking on it slwoly. He gave out a few subtle giggles and pulled Kowalski's almost limp body close to his own, hands slipping down into the back of his pants.

"W-wait..."

Rico stopped and pulled himself away from Kowalski's body and looked at him, confused.

"I don't think we should be doing this Rico, especially with what happened with you yesterday. I want to make sure your okay. That this wont happen again and-" the boy stammered, his train of thought drooling out of his mouth.

"M'fine..." Rico said under his breath, hugging Kowalski close to his body.

"b-but.." the other interjected.

Rico couldn't take much more of Kowalski's constant brain dribble he offered a bit of a smile and started to lean himself atop of the lankier teen. Kissing him once more, the two falling back on the bed. Another flash of lightning flickering through the window

Kowalski frantically grabbed at Rico's back, panting softly into his ear. Rico rocked in sync with his own heavy breaths. His hands grasped at the blankets, the slight sting of Kowalski's fingernails digging into his bare back. Their passion grew heavier and heavier, the two bodies rocking back and forth upon the creaky bed.

"_Rico.." _

He heard whispered into his ear, followed by a few moans. Rico's hips rocked slowly into Kowalski's body over and over. Moaning out in return, his body quivering atop of the others.

The phone began to ring, both of them flinched in the moment but kept at it. Kowalski was too driven to let this stop, especially over something as silly as a phone call.

_Hi, you've reached Sarah – and Jasper! We can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as we can, thank you!_

_ "Rico, its me...Skipper. I just wanted to make sure you were okay..to see if you found out where Kowalski was and if he came home yet. Everyone's worried about where he ran off to. Private is over right now, we were wondering...if you wanted to come over to HQ and discuss the matters at hand. Maybe we could try and set up a search party? You're probably sleeping, or at your mom's. I'll try there just incase. Get back to me when you can,okay? Uh...bye. "_

The two continued to pant and moan, everything slowly starting to blur out until it was just the two of them. Nothing was going to tear them from this.

Unable to hold on any longer the two writhed and grabbed at each other so hastily, a series of elongated moans following after. Silence.

Rico turned to look at the passed out boy, he seemed more peaceful than he had prior to their...love making. A weak smile came to his face as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. An hour had passed while the two of them had laid in the bed, it was still raining. Rico listened to the rain patter against the still house. A sound he could never get enough of...He felt at peace. Like nothing could go wrong, ever again. He got up and began to get dressed, digging from his bag that he had packed the night before while on his way back to Kowalski's house.

He stood over the bed, looking at Kowalski laying limp, Rico slowly pulled the blankets up over the boy and stroked his side

"Love you Jasper..."


End file.
